Lies My Friend Told Me
by Euley
Summary: 7 years ago, Wesley wasn't a snob working at the council.He was a brother,a watcher,and eventually a father.Yet what happens when he finds out they're alive,and they want to kill him?And what happens when his real destiny comes back to haunt him?DONE
1. Locket

Tittle: Lies my Friend told Me

Subject: Angel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactors from the shows "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" or "Angel" because if I did we would of have had a crossover episode in the end, to show how much ALL of the charactors have grown and changed (espeacilly point out the fact Wesley got REALLY hot)

Author: Eulewritter (eule means owl in german )

Pairing: Wes/Other, and small Wes/Fred

Summary: Wesley has a secret life he has told no one about. Yet after 7 years after the death of the people who taught him how to love he lose's control. Finally facing his past Wesley tries to keep it a secret from his friends because if they ever found out, they would never look at Wesley the same way again. Plus when Wesley does find out there alive will he be able to save them? Or will he only live to fail his brothers, sister, slayer, best friend, daughter, and faiance' once more?

Emma Wattson awoke suddenly her green eyes shooting open. Her eyes seemed wide in both shock and fear for what ever the young 17 year old had just been dreaming about. Her long chestnut brown hair that was in a simple braid that went down to her waist was messy from the constant tossing and turning she had been doing in her sleep. Her usual Italian olive skin was covered in beads of sweat and was an extremely pale color. She was grasping onto the newly cleaned bleached white sheets tightly. Her knuckles going white, and her eyes where almost beat red. Yet she only murmured one name after this rude awakening from this obviously horrible nightmare. A name that at one point of her life was the most treasured person she had ever known. Her mentor, her coach, he teacher, and even her watcher. And she murdered his name breathlessly.

"Wesley"

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce awoke with quite a rude start as well. Yet it was not because of a dream yet more of a feeling. A feeling or a notion that something wasn't quite right. Yet nothing in his world has been right in years. Yet especially the last few weeks. Ever since they had accepted the offer for Wolferman and Hart he hadn't been sleeping well lately. Even if they hadn't exactly started working there yet he still hasn't been sleeping well at all. The "team" had been moving all of the files, notes, and other documents and supplies the had from the hotel to his place where it has been put under more spells then Wesley thought where necessary yet Angel insisted on it. Yet he had awoken not in his own bed yet on the couch in the Hyperion where he must of dozed off. It was incredibly late, no well more like incredibly early. Around five AM. Yawning he stretched slightly and rubbed his temples because of a massive hangover. He had stopped drinking for a bit when the whole beast event occured because he had to work, and soon became addicted to coffee. Yet with all that was going on, getting drunk seemed like the best thing to do...at the time. Yet he still had this nagging feeling in his gut that something was off. Like when you enter a room with 2 people you can tell if they had just been fighting a moment before because of the tension. Or his natural instinct to now if a demon is close by or far off. Though not as great as Angel's instincts, when he first started working with AI Cordelia would always tense up when he would trusting his "nerdy stupid" instincts.

The thought of Cordy made Wesley's heart drop slightly. She had been his best friend, and his one true loyal friend. Yet over the last year of so she had been acting odd. And then just suddenly going into this coma. It hurt him, to not be able to have a fight with her, or to not be able to poke fun at her. Yet when it came right down to it, to care for her not as a best friend yet as a sister. Then as his mind wandered to the word sister again his heart clenched. Sighing deeply he placed his hand down the collar of his shirt to retrieve a dog tag that was around his neck and hidden by his loose short sleeve black t-shirt. He slipped it off his neck so he could hold it in his hands without staring his bright blue eyes. He looked at the dog tag thoughtfully, his eyes softening as he opened it up. Revealing it was like a locket of some sort. In it had two pictures. One of was he and 3 other people.

The tallest boy in the picture who seemed the oldest (When in fact he wasn't) stood behind Wesley and the 2 other children sitting on the top of a picnic table. A boy and a young girl sat on the bench while Wes was sitting next to the tall boy on the top. The tallest boy had jet-black hair, long in fact. It was tied back in a ponytail.

The other boy who was sitting on the bench seemed to be about 11 years of age. His hair was a reddish brownish color yet more on the reddish side. His where like the other 3 children a brilliant amazing blue color. His hair was buzz cut, and he had a pair of goggles around his neck because when the picture had been taken he had just gotten back from swim meat.

The youngest child in the picture was the girl. She unlike the other had bold red hair in two pigtails. She was wearing blue overalls and a white t-shirt under it. Glass's where on her nose and she wore a dark blue baseball cap backwards so you could not see the symbol that was on the front.

Wesley in the picture did not look like anything one would think he looked like in his past. He was young, in his early 20's to be in fact, or his late teens. You could see his hair was even a slightly red color yet only a bit because he wore a Yankee's baseball cap. On the rim of the baseball cap where his glass's. One of his ears had a small gold hoop earring as well which if anyone but Wesley had seen the picture they wouldn't believe it was he. In the picture he wore loose jeans and a gray hoodie, his hair wet from the swim meet he to had just come from. He had swum in the adult relay race. They don't count in the meets for points yet are always really fun. He seemed so much younger and in general, he seem so much more...happy. As this young age Wes's body was much like it was now. Well toned and muscular. Not like the skinny wimpy person everyone thought that he would be. No for no one knew the truth. Of how he as a child didn't had a stick up his arse. Yet after the event.... of how he had returned to England and they stuck the stick back up there and tighter this time as well. He traced the faces of the four children repeating their name's as he did.

"Wilfred." he murmured tracing the tallest boys face. "William" he said tracing the swimmers face, "Wendy" he said breathlessly as he traced the little girls face. "Me" he said finally coming to his own young healthy happy face. He sighed deeply as he then looked at the other picture.

It was of two girls, obviously sisters. The older one the same age as Wesley in the other picture (late teens and early 20's.) Long chestnut brown hair that reached half way down her back. Her eyes where a brilliant bright amazing green color that he swore till this day that no one has ever been able to compare to her eyes. Her smile was sweet and she just had this gentleness about her. Like when you see a kindergarten teacher you can just see it in their eyes their tenderness and patients about life in general. In between her legs was a girl who was again obviously her sister. Short chestnut browns her eyes like her sisters. She wore softball outfit a red uniform. The older girl wore jeans and a light purple short sleeve t-shirt slightly tight. Both pictures where taken during most likely the summer because of rich moistures green color. The sky a clear pale blue color. He smiled to himself softly staring at the picture of the two girls, nothing but love and caring in his eyes.

"I miss you." he thought to himself.

"Wesley?" whispered a voice. Suddenly he closed the locket and placed it around his neck in one motion. His eyes became much like they had been the last year. His eyes became this dark blue empty void. Showing no fear, no pain, no love...no emotion what so ever. His face became stone like. His appearance changed just in time for Winerfred Burkle to walk out of the office. "You drift off to?" she yawned. He merely nodded.

It worried Fred slightly. Even if the last year had been tuff, and Wesley had become quite cold. Ever since they had taken over the firm he has become a stone though. Before it was just cold, mean and harsh. Yet now...he was just a shell. He was nothing, just a person who walked through life. Like a ghost. "You ok?"

"Yes" he responded in one word. He had been doing that a lot lately. It was hard to get a sentence out of him much less 2 words.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of distant lately."

"I'm fine," he said picking up a book he had fallen asleep reading, grabbed his keys and left the old hotel and the ex-physicist.


	2. Pain

Wesley walked into the abandon Wolferman and Hart building. Not a soul was there. Well possible a few lost souls, yet not a living soul. It was slightly creepy, ok well maybe extremely creepy. Yet the minute he entered his office he felt a bit safer. Turning on a small lamp on his desk, it's soft glow seemed to accent his blue eyes which where skimming the room slightly. It was filled with boxes of books he had requested. Even with those new recourse books it, wouldn't be his office without his books. Books to him where a form of comfort. Getting lost in the endless mysterious of the world. Always trying to find the answer. A book to him was like a slice of the bigger picture. What ever that was. He sighed deeply as he sat down comfortable in his three hundred dollar lazy boy chair. Leaning back slightly he brought his fist to his face his elbow on the arm of his chair. He sighed deeply before opening up his laptop and typing like wildfire. Knowing exactly where he was going and how to get there. It had taken quite a few phone calls to willow to get there the first time. Yet he had finally made it. The private St. John's hospital records. Elizabeth Wattson's condition: Coma, alive.... the same exact way it had been the last 7 years. But Wesley had the habit of checking on his condition weekly. Before his exile from AI it was part of his Monday ritual. Wake-up, take a shower, get dressed go to work before anyone, check on Liz, close any case's, make coffee and by then people got to work.

"Wes?" mumbled a voice. He looked up and saw Angel rubbing his head, his hair messy. It was obvious the vampire had just awoken from his deep slumber. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing" he replied again stone like, closing the laptop.

"Nothing?"

"Unpacking." he said quickly before picking up a random box. "Apartment." he said gesturing towards the box in his hands. Angel nodded and yawned accepting the lie and heading back to bed. Unaware of a jet-black falcon with bright amazing blue eyes watching Wesley intensely from outside the windows.

Emma Wattson sighed deeply closing her eyes. Concentrating on her breathing as she did her tai-foe. Moving her arms slowly and into different martial arts stances. It was her form of meditating. She was trying to be at peace with her mind. Yet it just wasn't happening. Her mind was wondering off way too much. She kept her eyes closed still concentrating on her breathing moving slowly. She moved right leg over her left and used her left to make a slow kick to the invisible person's ankle. She was standing in a small ocean of sand. A Chinese temple towered behind her. She was wearing black pants, and a white tank top. Her hair still in a long braid that reached her hips, and it wasn't as messy as it had been when she had awoken from her nightmare. She had grown up a lot in 7 years. She was not that little 10-year-old girl anymore. Emma was called at the age of 7 and had been a slayer for 10 years. No one knew of this. Even with all of the other slayers being called she remained obsolete. No one ever knew that Buffy wasn't the only slayer that had died and had come back to life. No one knew that she herself had died and come back to life. Hence Buffy being called. The young girl yet old slayer continued her meditating training session. The monks here where kind to her, and welcomed her into their home. She had been traveling since the event. Learning to depend on her. Yet her past still haunts her. Reminding herself she wasn't always so dependent upon herself. Of how she use to be in fact more dependent on her sister, and her watcher more than anything. Just the thought of him made her snap as she stopped meditating and started fighting an invisible person. Snapping out a punch she retrieved it falling to her hands during a twirl using her feet to sweep the invisible person. Then jumped up and landing in a split her fist two niche's from a not so invisible person. It was Master Chang. She must of accidentally seeped him and just got lost in the snap.

"Master-"

"Aah Emmasun" he said slightly nervously. She quickly knelt down, her feet on top of each other. She bowed low, yet not to lowly for that was a sign of being a slave. Yet not to high for that showed that they where equals and in the dojo they where not. He got up fumbling with his black robe dusting off the sand. "Come with me." he said, bowing his little baldhead slightly and gesturing for the longest living slayer to follow him.

Wesley flinched as he entered his apartment the following night. He had been in a fight with a Misogaga demon. A huge demon giant that stood 9 feet tall. It had only one weapon to throw at Gunn, Angel, and Fred. Which was in fact him. He was sore all over, and he tasted blood in his mouth from the vampires he had met earlier that night and a few on the way home. He just wanted a hot shower, some food, and then to bed. Nothing more and nothing less. Yet he couldn't even take off his t-shirt. His shoulder was dislocated or it least hurt like hell.

"Damm it." he muttered as he cringed once more. Unaware of a black panther's, bright blue eyes watching him from the balcony. Along with falcons own bright blue eyes. Both watching him as if he where prey.

He glanced at is watch then at the calendar and felt a rush of pain come to him. It was June 25 12:32.... just 5 more minutes until it was official.

Wendy, William, Wilfred, Emma, RJ, and D.D would of been dead for exactly 7 years. Wes fell upon his couch not wanting anything anymore. He just wanted to sit here and be alone in his misery. Just has to get through tonight and he would only have to wait another whole year to do it again. This was always the hardest day of the year. The anniversary of their death and his own in some way. Usually he would go out and kill something to take his mind of it. Yet this year he couldn't because of the extreme pain he was in right now. In fact he couldn't even get up and get a drink to get drunk. He glanced at his watch...1 minute. He would have to face this on he own, by himself with nothing to do but face the facts.

His brothers, sisters, and the closest things to his own children had died exactly at this time 7 years ago by a bomb. That same bomb had sent Elizabeth Wattson into comma whom was still technically Wesley's fiancée'. His heart clenched at the memories came back to him. He tried to keep the tears down but he couldn't.


	3. The First Year

_Wesley ran away from home around the age of 18. It was just too much pressure, staying in England and trying to live up to his father's expectation. The first thing he did after leaving England was change his name. Matthew Wesley Pryce. All he did really was switch his middle name with his first and get rid of the Wyndam in his last name. Yet it was good enough to stay hidden from his parent's radar._

_Pine green Virginia was his second stop from New York City to Miami. Yet young 22-year-old Matthew Pryce needed some money so he decide Pinegreen was good as any place to stop do an odd job and then leave._

_Pinegreen was a small town. In a small valley with a lake in the dead center. Surrounded by mountains and a small forest. There was only one Start bucks, and it was the kind of town that everyone knew everyone else. So when he had showed up in this small town and entered the star bucks everyone looked at him. This mysterious young man, looking likes bad news all over. From his flannel shirt, to his ripped jeans, to his pierced ear, to his messy hair, and to his piercing blue eyes._

_Wesley remembered entering the star bucks, seeing everyone's glare and quickly leaving. He took his jeep to the only park in the small town to sit on a bench and read the paper looking for a quick paying job. Like dry walling, or subbing, or worse comes to worse he'll sing at a coffee shop for a few tips._

_Yet it was when he was sitting on that park bench he heard something. The groaning and mumbling of frustration. He glanced up from his paper and saw an African American man at a basketball hoop. He had a small smile on his lips from the frustrated man._

_"Bend your knee's more." Matthew Pryce had said. The African American man looked at him obviously annoyed._

_"Think you can do better British?" he said having heard his accent. Matt had simple stood up, bounced the ball once and it went in the hoop without any real effort on his part._

_"I believe the term you Americans use is "Swoosh?" he said still smugly. The African American man grinned._

_"Think you can do it in a game?" he grinned and that's when it all really started. When Matthew, or his real name Wesley had met this man._

_"Whets your name British?" asked the African American man as he checked the ball to him._

_"Matthew Pryce you?"_

_"Wren Oak." and the game were on. Dodging, shooting, stealing and bouncing plus, Wren wasn't having any trouble shooting now. The game went on, both young men-loosing track of time. They played until it became too dark to see._

_"Damm British where you learn to play like that?"_

_"New York City, Boston, and some in Italy."_

_"Those dam Italians." he joked as they both left the court sweating. Suddenly 2 things knocked both Matt and Wren down._

_Matt felt something breath upon his neck as he folded his hands together and slammed the thing in the stomach and the vampire fumbled backwards. He stood up just in time to see Gwen kick the vampire away. He and Gwen soon got back to back._

_"My mother was a slayer you?"_

_"Watcher, head boy 18 years."_

_"Well British welcome to Pinegreen." he said as the pair fought back to back._

_Wesley looking back remembered how well they fought together. Being able to predict the others moves. He remembered how they always had each other's back. Sure Gunn and he had been good friends yet the connection he had felt with Wren was much more powerful. The pair after fighting stood in slightly shock of what the other had just done. Yet they both smiled and went to get a bite to eat at local dinner._

_"So what brings you to Pinegreen?" asked Wren as they waited for their food._

_"I am just passing through. Hoping to get a job, a few bucks, and then leave for Miami."_

_"Well British it's your lucky day." he grinned. "Are you any good with kids?" he asked arching a brow._

_First graders...Wesley remembered pacifically never being so terrified in his life._

_"Ok well I am ouch Mr. Pryce. I'll be here until Mrs. Leos comes back after having her baby." he said nervously. He remembered Wren's words. "The first graders smell fear."_

_"I have no real rules...except it's your grade and you sure care about it."_

_A small girl sat up front raised her hand. Long brown hair, in a ponytail, and Wesley rememers specificly about how really amazing her green eyes where._

_"So if I jump up and down right now would I get in trouble?" she asked innocently._

_"You would be only embaressing yourself." he grinned slightly relaxing._

_"Would you care if I brought in fireworks?"_

_"Is this a quiz?"_

_"Is this school?" she said grinning now devilishly. She was trying to break him._

_"Whats your name?" he asked grinning a plan forming in his mind._

_"Emma Wattson." she smiled back._

_"Well class thanks to Emma I was reminded that this is school. Take out a pencil, and write the words CAT, HAT, PAT, and SAT 10 times each." moans and groans could be heard. Little did they know it would of been thier classwork anyways yet he knew he could use it to his advantage. Emma gave him a deadly glare and he merely grinned._

_It turned out he did have a knick for teaching. It suprised him as much as it surprised Wren. He was patient, and had the upper hand because as the kids said it he was "cool". With his earring, loose cloths, and cool jeep._

_Wren and he soon became best friends. Wren was a teacher for the third graders. They would sit with each other at lunch and discuss, teaching methods, movies, music, girls, and fighting techniques. A couple of regular Joes really._

_Matthew had been working thier a week, and it was December I'd when it happened. Emma was being very cold, speaking out in class, yelling at other kids, and to the point where she kicked Mr. Pryce in the shin. Everyone gasped, yet she stood her ground. Matt had remained calm and took her out in the hallway while Wren watch his class for a few moments because the third graders where at Gym._

_"Whats wrong Emma?" he spoke squatting down._

_"Nothing." she said still coldly. This wasn't like Emma. Sure she was spunky, yet over all she adored Mr. Pryce and was well liked from the class._

_"Emma..." he said in a warning tone as she turned away from him. "Emma I want you to look at Me." he spoke calmly and gently. Yet the first grader didn't turn around and folded her arms. He merely had sighed and stood up when she finally did turn around tears where in her eyes and her mouth was trembling._

_"There dead." she merely said before finally breaking down. Sobbing, in fact. Her parents had died a year ago that day. Wesley remembered feeling his heart melt ever so slightly for that little girl as he took her hand and took her to the office in which called for her guardian. Wesley had to leave; yet knew that her guardian whom he heard was her older sister would come and pick her up._

_Matthew had knocked on Emma's door it least 13 times before he finally opened it._

_"Hello?" he murmured. Suddenly he heard a scream and looked up and saw a girl falling from the balcony of thier stairs. He quickly caught the young woman like a groom would hold a bride after a wedding._

_The young woman had long chestnut brown hair, which was quite messy. She had puffy green eyes, and seemed extremely pale. Dark circles surrounded her green eyes which where much like her sisters that seemed to give off her own light. She was wearing and old dirty pink robe and under it a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt._

_Matt had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life._

Wesley awoke from his dream with a start. He must have dozed off and remembered the rest in a dream. He was sore, yet a bit better today then last night. Yet the pain was still there. Grinding his teeth he got up took a shower, which eased his muscles then went off to work.

Wesley was sitting in his office when Lorne came in all of a sudden.

"Hey Wes, Angel wants-wooo...reading your aura there." He stopped and studied Wes who was stoned face. "Who's Liz Wes?" Wesley's heart stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly.

"Well your aura is screaming a lot of pain and the name Liz."

"Liz is the name of the girl we screamed last night, and the demon through me across the air." he lied.

"Oh I see." he said not totally convinced. "Well anyways Angels needs you to come to an emergency staff meeting."

"We have to be on out guard his entire time-" yet that's all Wesley really heard as he went off and day dreamed about his past life.

_They just stood there, with their eyes locked. A mixture of shock and just a daze. Suddenly a small voice cleared her throat making the pair comes out of their gaze. They both looked to see Emma standing on the stairs. Immodestly both realizing what they where doing, Matt had let her down laughing nervously._

_"Nice Catch." said the angelic voice, which to most people would sound hoarse, and whispy. As if her throat was extremely soar._

_"Mr. Pryce what are you doing here?" asked Emma._

_"I came by to see if you where alright, and to give you this." he said handing her a small neatly wrapped box._

_"Your Mr. Pryce? I'm Liz Wattson.... I didn't expect you to be so..."_

_"Young?" he said which is what most people would of said._

_"British." she said smiling shaking his hand._

_Emma meanwhile was quickly opening her present which inside held a paper full of words._

_Emma throughout the week he had known her would of asked for next weeks words stating she already knew this weeks. Yet he would constantly challenge her to spell this weeks words and the little first grader would always mess up._

_"This is my present?" asked Emma disapprovingly._

_"You said it should be my Christmas Gift to you." he said smiling warmly._

_"I was kidding Mr. Pryce." she said rolling her eyes._

_Suddenly Liz sneezed froucesily. A candle stick flew across the air. She sneezed again and this time it was a picture. Once more and this time a pillow came straight at Pryce knocking him to the ground._

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just-"_

_"Quite alright." he said causually. "You'd be suprised, compare to what normally knocks me to the ground a flying pillow it quite nice." he said standing up._

_"You mean your not freaked out?" asked Liz slightly shock. "Usually I can keep it under control, but lately...it's been getting harder to do so."_

_"Your powers must be growing." he said causually shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Powers?" asked Liz shocked._

_"Well telekeiness's to be more exact." he yawned._

_"Can you make Liz better?" asked Emma. Pryce locked eyes with the 7 year old. "Can you make her control her floating thing?" he glanced at Liz and it scared him. She was so weak, helpless and horrified of what his true intentions where._

_"I can try." he said trying to give Liz a reasuring smile._

_They had a total of 2 new stundents the next week._

_RJ Oak, obviously Wren's little brother. He unlike his brother was quite, glass's, and slightly lighter skin showing his dark brown freckles. Yet he has his brothers face, nose, and eyes._

_Then Luke Pryce. Normally he would of passed it off if someone had the same last name as him because Pryce was like Smith. Yet this boy...dark redish brownish hair, and his eyes. An amazing pericing blue color. Yet Matt didn't say anything. He was able to make it through the class...he was able to make it through the day...he was able to make it to his jeep...he was able to make it to the apartment building...he was able to make it to Apartment 21 yet when that door opened he saw 3 people. He knew right then and there by the connection he felt with them that they where his siblings. He remembered what they looked like perfectly, because it was the last thing he would ever see._


	4. Hangover

_"Shadow." said a voice, Matt awoke in a dark place, and he could only see the light that seemed to be coming from his own body. "Do you know?'_

_"He does not know," said a second voice._

_"Then we must tell him," said the first voice._

_"As you wish." said the second. "Come with me mortal." and in a flash a bright light Matthew Pryce saw things that changed his life forever._

_Matthew Pryce awoke in the hospital bed, knowing already he was blind. He was told in his vision from the gods. Of his destiny...of who he really was._

_"Matt?" said a voice. It was Luke's. The tiny first grader he had met earlier that same day._

_"William." he spoke calmly. That was his real name...he was just like him. Running away from his family, and took his own middle name and changed his last._

_"Brother." spoke a deeper voice. It was the older boy, whom he had last seen. He must have been 16 or so. His accent slightly Jamaican because he must of been raised in the tropics._

_"Wilfred." he again spoke calmly._

_"It's Mark." he spoke coldly towards his older brother._

_"MATTIE!" yelled little Wendy Joni Wydham Pryce as she jumped onto the hospital bed. She was no more then 4. "You snore in your sleep." she said simple._

_What would someone say in a moment like this? 4 complete strangers separated by their bastard of a father at birth because of some stupid legend and scattered throughout the world. The eldest who now had custody of the other 3 is now blind. When all of them are destined to something so much bigger then they are. What would someone say?_

_"So...can I have a pony?" asked Joni breaking the tension in the room. All 3 of the older boys started cracking up hysterically at this random comment._

_Emma and Liz had come quickly to the hospital after hearing of the incident. During the last week he had spent it with the Wattsons. Going back and forth between his place and there's. Going out in the middle of the night to get stomach medicine for Emma who had caught whatever Liz had. Yet it was mostly Emma he would take care of. His connection to the small 7 year old has grown greatly. With Liz he had been talking to her about her telekinesis and the possibilities that could of caused it. They have yet to discover why she has the powers, but they did come to the conclusion it was greatly._

_"Matt?" cried Liz as she entered the room._

_"Elizabeth." he spoke calmly._

_"Pryce?' murmured Emma as he felt her crawl on top of the hospital bed._

_"Yes Emma?"_

_"What happened to your eyes?" she said referring to the bandages wrapped around his eyes._

_"Emma...I'm sick. I won't be able to see."_

_"For how long."_

_"Forever." he said as if it where as normal as talking about the rain._

_"Huh...how long is forever?" she asked curiously. "When school ends?" Matthew merely chuckled._

_Matthew Pryce's chuckle for Emma Wattson is something that they would talk about years to come. He would always do this special chuckle that was short yet he did it for no one else accept Emma. When she was little Emma called it annoying, yet as she got older it soon became a sound of comfort._

_"Damm British." said Wren's voice. "So your blind?"_

_"Yes, well I guess no basketball games any time soon."_

_"Well this also means you won't be able to leave town for a while." he said almost brightly._

_"Yes, I guess so." he said, and looking back Wesley even though he was blind he could imagine Wren grinning at that comment._

_Being blind was not horrifying because the gods promised him his sight back when he could truly see the truth. As little sense that made it did not make him scared. He already knew about being blind considering as odd as this sound he had to learn how to read brail back in the Academy. Then in his "Demon Everyday Life" he got an A on his Feaoa Demon, which was a year round project about this blind demon. So taking the cane back into his hand was no promblem. He had spent it least 2 hours at the small mall picking out sunglass with his family._

_Mark, Luke, and Joni moved into his small apartment soon after he had gotten out of the hospital. He could feel their fear of his condition. He was about to get fired from his job at the school if it wasn't for Wren who convinced them it was only tempormarel, and he would be fine without it._

_During his third week in Pingreen Virginia, it was Christmas. He never saw his first Christmas at Pingreen yet he heard it. All the laughter's from Luke, Joni, and Mark. He remembers standing off to the side of his apartment, sunglasses off. His eyes having a sort of white sheet around them yet he could hear them, he could feel them. His connection to his brothers and sister didn't surprise him because of his dream._

_The funny thing is looking back Wesley doesn't even remember the dream. He just remembered what ever happened in his dream it gave him the strength and the courage to move on. Yet the odd thing was all 4 of the Pryce siblings got another special gift that Christmas. The doorbell to Matt's small apartment rang he opened it and didn't feel anyone's presences and no one said anything. He heard a bark and he tilted his head down and placed his hands on top of whatever made the noise. It was a furry dog, or wolf even by it's ears and as he felt his jaw. It was a wolf all right. Around his neck was a collar, and it had a leash, that was two poles that went out and had one bar connecting it. He knew what this was, his guide. From the gods. His guide dog...and his guide into what ever he was destined to do. He remembers that wolf and his sibling's happiness when first meeting it. It was like getting a puppy, because from what his brother told him he was sort of small. Also from his brothers and sister he heard it was jet-black in color yet had bright blue eyes. They all agreed on a name...Shadow. Also according to his siblings around his neck had 4 pendants. They each took it off the wolf's neck each knowing exactly which one was theirs._

_Matthew got the wolf_

_Mark got the panther_

_Luke got the hawk_

_Joni got the vixen_

"So Wes do you agree?" asked Angel.

"Wh-uuh-" he cleared his throat. "Oh well I umm ...yes."

"So yes huh? Yes you agree you haven't been listening to a word I have been saying."

"Sorry I-I just have been pretty distracted lately," he mumbled.

"Well I think we all have been Wes my man. In fact I think a bit too distracted." said Lorne in his happy enthusiastic voice.

"What are you getting at to Lorne?" growled Angel.

"I'm saying well hey, we made it through the apocalypse alive. Lets celebrate! Who is saying vacation?" said Lorne. The only response he got was silence.

"What? Are you kidding? We can't leave now? The Senior Partner wills probably-"

"Actually I think Lorne is on to something." said Gunn leaning back in his chair.

"What? Gunn are you-"

"A small tiny, isty bitsy vacation sound nice." mumbled Winfred Burkle.

"What are you kidding?"

"Hey no one said you had to go Angelcakes," said Lorne in his Lornish way. "Besides, some of us need it more then others." Lorne said lowering his tone slightly and staring straight at Wesley. Wesley glared at him. How much did he know? Everyone looked at Wesley as Lorne did. He merely slammed his folder close purposely loudly.

"I'm going home," he said coldly as he slammed the door of the office.

A_ vacation, huh Wesley remembered his last vacation. A lot had happened during his first year at Pinegreen. The main one is_ **Emma becoming a slayer**_ Matt had immediately told Liz, and Wren who kept her powers under control yet all 3 knew never to let the little girl go patrolling. Another thing that happened was Matt and his sibling's powers. Each controlling their own special ability._

_Mark, had gotten incredible strength, and had become telekinetic._

_Luke, had gotten the power to call create and control fire, and lighting at his will_

_Joni, the youngest had the power to call create and control wind and water which caused a lot of hectic ness around Matt's small apartment._

_So with a loan from the bank they moved into 2-story house. Then taking night classes at the local community collage to get his teacher degree so he could get paid more, them getting a second job at a law firm. They needed a sectary, and he would work on weekends. Yet only the weekends._

_Yet he always seemed to find time, even though little to visit the Watson's. Liz had become a good friend, and his affection for Emma had only grown. Emma and Luke where in fact best friends. Constantly talking about X-men, and Spiderman. Fighting over Marvel and DC comic books. They'd play checkers, and sometimes go fishing if their older brother and sister let them._

_The last vacation Wesley went on was after the big battle. It was a giant battle against this thing that was almost unstoppable. Even with Wren, Mark, and Liz's help. They became so desperate for help that Emma, Luke, and Joni had come to help them. Yet it was in fact DJ who saved the day. Grabbing Matt's wolf pendant and throwing it to him. The fact was Matt had no clue what his powers where. Yet it was then and there he realized what it was. Black dark energy was his gift. All his hatred towards the demon was focused into a ball in which he threw at the demon before hitting the ground and going unconscious._

_He awoke with the smell of salt water, and feeling incredibly numb. They where at Virginia Beach, and on a vacation. Turns out he was out for a few days and was in the hospital for about 2. They said he could go (because Matt had practically lived at the hospital over the year) but they would call them when he had woken up._

_"Morning Sleepy head." said a warm voice. He knew it was Liz._

_"Hey" he smiled as he felt around getting his legs. He felt a warm hand touch his hand. She wrapped her hand around his hers and smiled warmly. His affection and feelings towards Liz had and will never change. She pulled him on to what he had guessed was a grand balcony._

_"My godfather is lending me his place for a week why he is out on business." she said sensing him getting suspicious about how big this grand balcony._

_"I love the smell of the ocean," he said leaning against the stone railing._

_"I wish you would see It.," she whispered. "It's beautiful."_

_"Yeh...it is." he said yet his head wasn't facing towards the beautiful setting sun. Yet in fact Liz._

_"Matt I-"_

_"You should know I could see...in fact I can see better now then I have in years."_

_"Matt I-"_

_"Liz...right after I shoot that demon with all that energy...all that hatred I was left with only the good things in my life...Liz.... the first thing I saw was you." he whispered._

_"Matt I-"_

_"God Liz your.... your...your an Angel." he said as if finally coming to realization. Suddenly everything was white, not black...and then everything was normal. He could see...Matthew Pryce could see. To see the truth was figuring it out. Liz's powers had grown from telekinesis, to healing, to levitation. At first he thought she could be a witch without her knowing yet unsure how that would work. Yet he had come to realization she was an Angel. The first thing he saw was she._

_"Liz I-"_

_"Matt shhh.... it's my turn." she whispered placing a finger on his lips. She gently removed his sunglasses, so he could see for the first time in months. "Now" she said grinning slyly._

_"Now?" he asked confused._

_"Jeez you men are so slow!" she said yet was smiling so widely as she did it before kissing him fully on the lips._

When Wesley got home...he didn't cry...he hadn't cried since the event. Not about them anyways. He had never cried about that wonderful summer with his family. How he had finally gotten that teacher's degree. How he had gotten a job at Pinegreen High teaching English, which paid much more, then a sub. How he had finally gotten the women of his past present and future dreams. How he had started coaching swim team for fun. How his little brother (Luke) was an all-star swimmer. How Shadow, even though was not blind he stayed loyal to him. How he had celebrated 4'Th July, Halloween, and saw Christmas with his family, which then included the Wattson girls. How Emma found out she was a slayer, and at the age of 9 started training, and how he was her watcher. Wesley looking back no matter what would never change a thing about that entire year. From every fight he had with Emma to every kiss he had with Liz. He would never change that year because it was literally the happiest year of his life. Yet his third year things changed. Because his third year...was his last year...before the event that changed everything.

Eule: Big update, soon. I have lots of chapters saved on my computer. I will start putting one up every day for a few days. Then you might have to wait a few more days for me to edit the other whole load of chapters. Please tell me if thiers any loose ends, I was looking over some old fics of mine and found I had a lot of them. I am not sure if I still do it or not. So please reveiw.


	5. It's Over

It had been 2 weeks since Wesley had come home to his apartment that night. That night had reflected on his second year. He wanted to stop there, and pretend that he just got up and left. That none of his third year had happened. The last two weeks, with the resurrection of Spike things had been hectic. Yet Wesley had remained most of the time incredibly quite. He would go to work, do it and go most of the day without saying anything. Go home, and drink himself to sleep.

Wesley awoke on the 14'Th day after his night of reflection with an incredible hangover. He over did it last night. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror...he had a beard almost, not a 5 o'clock shadow. His hair messy, bags under his eyes, and he just seemed older. He even seemed quite pale. Yet it didn't matter...nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

The doors for Angel's own personal elevator opened yet he stopped dead in his tracks when he did. In front of him stood Faith.

"Yo Angel." she said turning around looking at his new place. "Damm, nice new crib."

"Faith." he said simple yet someone stepped from the side of his view.

He was tall, African American. Yet the thing that caught his eye was how sophisticated he seemed. He stood tall, and kept his head held high. A gold ring pierced his ear. Yet it was just odd to see him with Faith. Could he possible be her new watcher? They were rebuilding the council right? "Chill out Rob, this is Angel."

"Robin Wood." he said putting his hand out.

"The Principal right?" asked Angel shaking his hand.

"Yes, well I've heard about you to. Taking over an evil law-"

"Hey, yet it was evil, yet now it's under my rule and that means...no more evil." he said defensively as if he had heard that comment a lot.

"Jeez chill out Angel, Rob's a good guy."

"So Faith, business or pleasure." said Angel grinding his teeth.

"Both, look here's the deal we're starting a training school for all the new slayers...yet school's need...well-"

"You want me to give you money?"

"No, a loan." said Robin defensively. "We'll pay you back," he said standing up tall.

"Chill out Rob-hey by the way Angel, where's Wes?"

"He-has been sort of out of it lately." he said sighing deeply.

"Out of it?" asked Faith.

"Look, according to Lorne...he is going through something. And he said he has to get it through himself." Angel said yet it was obvious he above all wanted to go talk to his ex-best friend.

"Lorne? That green guy? He can like read your fortune right?" asked Faith sitting back in a chair.

"Yeh him."

"Well huh screw that, Wesley is one of the people I needed to talk to. Where's his office."

"He's not here."

"What?" asked Faith curiously?

"It's well Lunch break, he goes off on his lunch break somewhere."

"Well lets go check his apartment," said Faith standing up obviously determined to find her ex-watcher.

"Wait let me come with you," said Angel grabbing his coat "I know where his place is."

"Newsflash Angel so do I." said Faith standing up. "I took a shower their once." and with that Faith left both men standing there speechless.

* * *

Faith entered the apartment, and quickly covered her nose. It smelt of whiskey, cheap beer, vomit, and just death. She looked around and saw his place was not that clean place she once knew. In fact it was just disgusting and with Faith saying that, that's INCREDIBLY bad.

"Looks like your green friend is wrong. He can't work this out by himself. From what I hear, this guy needs help...fast," said Robin looking around the room.

"Lets split up see if we can find anything." said Angel as he stared at the place in shock, sadness was in his eyes. Robin merely nodded then suddenly stopped.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go look around, maybe he's outside. Keep guard," he said suddenly before leaving a clueless Faith, and Angel behind.

* * *

The third year...started off with a small mistake. Liz was pregnant and it was Matthew's child. Liz was so scared, yet Matt merely held her. They had been dating for a while. So, with Liz's stomach ever growing other things started to change to. Emma and Luke for one thing. They weren't little babies anymore. Emma had started going out on patrol. Of course she had an entire army with her. 4 god siblings, an angel, sons of a slayer, and her best friend (DD) where always with her on patrols. Next Mark, was being a teenager. A wicked hard to control teenager. Now not having to be an adult anymore he didn't have to be as responsible and in some ways it was good, others it was bad.

Wren was only in his 20's. In fact on his birthday each year Matthew was constantly reminded that when he had met Wren he was only 18 graduating high school, and subbing as well. So on Wren's 21 birthdays DD had to return to her father in LA. Heartbroken and missing his precious goddaughter whom's bastard of a father finally deciding to give a dam he had become slightly cold. Got a new girlfriend whom hated RJ, and even made Wren neglect his little brother who soon started basically living at the Pryce's household.

Things where starting to fall apart in the town of Pinegreen Virginia. Everyone in the group started to bicker with one each other, even Matt found himself snapping at Liz every once and a while yet would immediately afterwards apologies. Yet when baby Wilona was born Matt found a light at the end of the tunnel. Matt asked Liz to marry him that night, confessing it wasn't just for the baby yet he had been planning on doing it since the moment he had met her.

Yet the bickering after the baby was born only worsened. It came to the point in which no one was talking to each other. The last night all of them where together he had brought them together for an announcement. His father had told him to come back to him in England because he had found him. Then he went off to the side and told Liz something...his real name. She exploded in complete anger.

**"I HATE YOU! YOU LIED TO ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!!!!"** she screamed as she threw a picture frame at him which only hit the closed door. Years after Wesley will still be hiting himself mentally for lying to her. She had always hated it when he was 100 honest. Even if it was to spare her feelings.

He went to England and lied to his father telling him he had lost all of his memory after an accident on his eighteenth birthday and had only gotten it when he saw his father's handwriting. For some odd reason his father believed him. Yet suddenly the house phone rang. It was Pinegreen hospital. There had been and accident...and no survivors except for Liz, who was in coma yet would never wake-up. It was then Matthew turned his name back to Wesley. It was then Matthew acted as if that life had never happened. It was then that he started being a snob, knowing that's how he would of acted if he had never left England in the first place. Those 3 years where like a vivid dream. For he hadn't brought anything with him except the cloths on his back, and his wallet which he burned right after the event along with the cloths he had worn. He threw his earring into the furnace as well. Hell he didn't even have his wolf pendant, which he had left, back at home-Pingegreen-that place. The only thing he kept was a locket given to him on Christmas. One because he wouldn't learn how the hell to take it off for about 4 more years, and two...he needed it to remind him that no matter what. One point in his life he was happy.

* * *

Wesley walked through the park somber as he reflected on his third and final year at Pinegreen. When it came to finding out they where dead his heart started to hurt. Physically...he body started to ache. They had all died hating him, and they all died thinking he hated them. It hurt...he grasped on a local tree for support. Unaware of two things watching him.

One a large jet black falcon from above, and two Robin Wood watching him with intense warm brown eyes.

"British" he merely mumbled from a distance.


	6. Vacation

"What the hell are you doing here," murmured Wesley darkly as he entered his apartment to see it actually semi-clean with a small group of cleaners there.

"Chill out Wes, we ordered some cleaners." said Gunn in an oddly cheery way.

"Whats going on Charles?" he said darkly.

"Wes look, why don't you come with me and we can tal-" yet only he got was a fist in the face.

"Stay the hell away from me. We work together you got It." he grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt. "We are not friends," he said looking at him square in the eye and he could tell there was fear in them. Not of Wesley but have what he said. Charles Gunn was coming in realization that, that statement had been true for over a year. Wesley merely threw Charles Gunn to the ground and ran out of his apartment needing to get out.

* * *

"Wesley?" murmured Fred's voice the next dayat the office. Rumors where flying all around about what Wesley had done to Gunn. Angel had came in and talked to him first thing in the morning and asked him what's wrong yet Wesley brushed him off with his own cold glare and told him the same thing he had told Gunn, and this made Angel slightly silent and walk away. 

"Did they send you in here Fred? To break me or what ever." said Wesley rubbing his temples.

"No, actually I came in here by myself...I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he said sighing in obvious annoyance.

"Your health." she said quickly taking a seat in front of him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Look Wesley you don't have to tell me what is going on with you if you don't want to but..." she grabbed his hands. His eyes softened ever so slightly at this contact. Yet quickly went back to being cold and serious. Yet that small moment gave Fred courage to move on. "Take care of yourself. Go home, get 12 hours of sleep, eat something, take a shower, shave, and just...get better." she said and squeezed his hands. "Please? For me?" she said weakly.

"Fred I-"

"Wesley I heard what you said to Charles and Angel... and I'm not mad just...disappointed." she said and let go of his hands and walked over to the side of his desk. He stood up to meet her gaze. "We use to be a family...and then...we all jus started to drift apart and.well...what if tomorrow one of us dies Wesley? Do you think you could live with yourself?" she asked holding his hand once more.

Dear god could this woman read his mind? He merely leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Ok." and with that she smiled and left him. His eyes soon became sad, as he didn't cry yet the pain came back. Physically once more.

5 minutes later he entered Lorne's office.

"Is that retreat to that private island the firm owns still open?" he asked urgently. Fred was right. His head was to muddle, and it was hurting him, and the people around him. He had to get better because if he didn't. History would repeat itself.

* * *

Yet he was still so unaware of so many people watching him. A hawk hovering outside Lorne's window, Robin Wood from the crack of the door that was still open, and one of the oracles watching from his crystal ball. 

"Shadow has fallen off the path."

"He will return to it soon, with the death of the people who distract him from his destiny, he will soon return to it." said the other oracle, and it flashed the faces of Lorne, Angel, Gunn, Harmony, Spike, and Fred.

* * *

Wesley lied on the tropical beach, warm pearly sand under his toes. Everyone will come eventually. Fred, Gunn, Angel, and Lorne said they'd let him be for a few days before coming by and spending thier own vacation. It was nice to now this place was in an alternate dimension. It had one sun yet 3 moons at night. Under Fred's requested he had taken a shower, shaven, eaten and had actually gotten a little tan from his countless hours of just lying out on the beach. Just thinking about everything, yet over the many hours of pondering he had come to one conclusion. 

He missed them so much.

After all the years of just trying to hide it away, it finally came out and he had lost control of himself, his work, hell he lost control of his life. It was like being exiled from the gang again. Being on the beach reminded him of his last vacation so much. He would sometimes walk out onto the grand balcony of the large spacey beach house and stare at the ocean. He could hear Liz's voice. He would just close his eyes and breath in the smell of the warm air and the ocean.

Yet as he currently lied on the beach his minded wondered of what to do next. Should he go off again? Should he go and see what other life he could possibly have? Should he stay? What he had told Gunn and Angel was true yet he never wanted it to be. But at the time it was true. Should he apologize and try to put back the family they once had back together? Yet his thoughts where interrupted by someone blocking his sun. Wesley opened his eyes to see Elizabeth Wattson standing there. Wearing a pink bikini.

"Hey" she said squatting down.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"Miss me?" she whispered almost seductively in his ear as she bit his earlobe lightly.

"More then anything." he whispered back.

"Good," and with that she slapped him on the face hard. "I hate you." and with that Wesley awoke from his nightmare on the beach.

* * *

On his third day of vacation Wesley awoke at 6, out of habit. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to go back to sleep yet his body just wouldn't let him. Sighing deeply he decided to do something he once swore to never do again. Slipping into his swim trunks he walked out of his large master bedroom and down the stairs. The beach house that was on the private island was a mansion. A private Olympic size pools, industrial kitchen, 12 bathrooms, a music room, a dance sort of room (Full of mirrors) a personal gym, a movie theater, bowling alley, and was well more like an expensive hotel. 

Wesley grabbed a towel on his way out along with what he had expected to be in the small (about the size of 2 garage's) sports supply room.

Wesley sighed deeply as he placed on a silicone swim cap and a pair of Speedo goggles. Stepping up onto the block Wesley leant forward grabbing the edge imagining his summers back in Pinegreen.

Wren and he where swim coaches for the local swimming pool. It was a lot like the "Little Giants" looking back. A hopeless team with the help of a leader, new coaches, and some lots of fun, made it all the way to never losing a meet that summer. Luke who had swum back home in Maryland was quite fast for a 7 year old. One of the fastest 8 and under, and as he grew so did his swimming skills. He swam in the winter to. When Wesley had first met Luke he didn't quite understand his swimming obsession. Of course he himself swam a lot as a boy, and was not half bad. Yet when he saw the look in his eyes at the small 9-year-old boy at the time explained it to him he understood.

"Swimming to me is peace," the small little 9-year-old William Luke Wyndam Pryce said. For a brief moment his eyes darkened. "Father back home was not a kind man," he said shivering slightly. He points to his shoulder of the 5 brown birthmarks on his right shoulder. If you connected the dots you would get a cross. Everyone thought it was a cool birthmark yet Matt knew better for he himself had the same mark on his right shoulder. They where cigar burn scars from his early childhood. According to what he had heard Luke had gotten his father's twin brother and his parenting skills where probably similar. "I am at peace there. Always have." he said a bright smile. For a 9 year old Luke was incredibly mature, just like Wesley had been at his age. It was after that conversation Matt would wake up at really early in the morning to go Swim before work. Yet after the accident...swimming wasn't peace. It was a haunting.

Wesley pushed off the block diving in the cool chlorine water, doing a streamline and starting a simple freestyle. Wesley was reminded of forgotten muscles as he continued to swim.

* * *

Wesley lied out in the sun on the deck of the Olympic size pool. He had lost track of time and when he stopped swimming it was almost 8. God he was so exhausted and yet at peace. He had been this tired after doing something healthy in a long time. Yet the experience wasn't a haunting, yet in fact he felt at peace. Sometimes he would swim with his brothers in the early morning. That is when he would feel at the most one with them. And the last 2 hours he felt the sense of community once more, as if they where there with him. Wesley chuckled at how odd it sounded yet it was quite true. Wesley sat up sighing deeply his back against a wooden post that separated the deck of the pool and the sand of the beach. He ran a hand through his now reddish brownish hair. It must have been the combination of the chlorine and sun that is making it turn back to that color. He ran a finger over his ear to feel the small golden hoop that was in his ear. About a year ago, when he was exiled from the grouped he got drunk and got it repaired. Starter earrings are always so hard to get out, so for 6 weeks right after his exile he had an earring that only Lilah knew about. He took it out after the 6 weeks, yet found himself putting it back in when he was alone. So his ear had been pierced for well over a year. 

Wesley soon drifted off to his first calm slumber in years. For once it was not haunted of his past actions yet it actually involved a pony and a butterfly. Yet he was once again unaware of a black hawk with intense blue eyes watching him from the roof of his mansion. The dark black hawk flew off, and then is was as if someone cut a hole into the air with an invisible knife because a small portal opened only for a second as the hawk flew in, and the portal closed the moment he entered.

* * *

The black hawk flew over the city lights of LA, and landed on an old abandon warehouse building. It landed next to a black panther that lied calmly on the roof. A young boy sat on the roof the panther watched him with intense eyes, yet did not attack, yet it was obvious it did not trust the boy either. Yet the hawk seemed to as it flew to the boy's arm, which contained a leather glove. 

"You found him hawk?" asked the boy in a dark cold voice. The hawk merely nodded. The boy looked on the other side of the roof where a semi-old jet-black wolf was in a cage that was locked. It's ribs where showing slightly. "Well Shadow it seems your old master will return." and he then looked upon the city. "You will return brother...you will return. Along with the power that is rightfully mine." and with that 17-year-old William Wyndam Pryce walked off the roof, the hawk still perched on his arm.

* * *

Emma entered LA with an extreme urgency. He is alive, her presscisaus wonderful Matthew is alive! God where has he been the last 7 years? And is aware she is alive? He even aware that his 7-year-old daughter is alive?

* * *

Eule: Check out my other mini-stories which are more detailed on the second year of Christmas (Operation I saw Lizzy Kissing Santa Clause) and Wilona's birth (Wilona the Desired). Also please tell me if something is mixed up, I tittled the chapters wrong in my comp so you might get chapter 9 instead of 7 or something. Please keep up those reviews. Heck you don't even have to reveiw just post if you read the story please

Thanks

EULE

PS: I believe the next for chapters a little less action packed, and more drama, and angsty. Lots of romance on the upcomming chapters aswell. And why did Robin call Wesley the same exact name that Wren his old best friend use to call him! GASP DUN DUN DUN!


	7. Beach

It had been a week, and Wesley had been spending his last 7 weeks doing what he needed to do. Get better. Spending countless hours swimming, and relearning how to surf. He wasn't an expert yet he knew how to ride small waves, because Mark taught him. Mark grew up in the tropics and could really surf. Especially his last vacation is when he taught him a few things. And it least for a week every summer he would go with his family to Virginia Beach and just has a vacation. Yet sometimes he and Mark would go by themselves. The elder Pryce brothers, and Mark would teach him how to surf while Matt taught him how to play the guitar.

Wesley glanced at his thumbs as he sat out on his board that just floated in the waves. They no longer contained calluses from his countless hours of playing in the summer when he wasn't working. It was something he had picked up in Italy when he was traveling. Never really stopped, and worse comes to worse and he had been really hungry he would play for a few bucks. He hadn't picked up a guitar in 7 years and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to. Music was just to close to her...it was just to close to Liz and Emma. He uses to sing Emma to sleep all the time with a song he himself had written for her. Liz would always make him sing, and then make him teach her how to play the guitar.

_"So I placed my finger here?" she asked him placing it on he third string as she started her lessons like she always did. Yet just like they always started the same they always ended it. Matt would come up behind her and place her finger in the right place wordlessly and keep his hand on top of hers and kiss her lightly on the neck, which she would give him, access to. Next he would tickle her sides and she would let go of the guitar and turn around a big smile on her face. Matt would stop tickling her and they would just lock eyes for a good minute or so. She would wrap her arms around his neck and the pair would just sway to invisible music their eyes just locked._

Wesley never shedded a tear as he sat there on the ocean waiting for a wave to ride, he loved her so much. God he loved her so much  
.

Angel entered the large mansion enjoying the sunlight. Fred, Lorne, and Charles Gunn behind him.

"Wesley?" he cried.

"You will not find him Master Angel," said Jeffery the butler.

"Where is he? Off reading on the beach?"

"No, I'm afraid he doing the quite opposite of reading Master Angel."

"Whats he doing?" asked Gunn curious what Wes would be doing bedside's reading.

"Master Wesley hasn't picked up a book since he had gotten here. Currently he is surfing out on the beach." and with that he left the speechless Fang Gang members to their own thoughts.

Wesley came into the mansion late that night, spending half his time surfing. Then his other time after changing into a pair of cargo pance and a loose green sweater just walking on the beach of the small island. The island was about 5 miles around and Wesley was in no rush so he took his time getting back to the mansion. He just...thought. After spending a week of just thinking, swimming, surfing, sleeping, and eating Wesley had figured out a lot of things, had asked a lot of what-ifs, and just...got better. Yet he wasn't ready for what was waiting for him as he entered the mansion. In the large family room, everyone sat there around the large big screen TV. They all looked at him in shock and for good reason to.

He was so much more tanner (not brown, just not as pale), a gold hoop in his ear, reddish brownish hair, and his eyes seemed to be accentuated for some odd reason. They seemed to stand out more. Then of course they had seen him in some casual wear yet not cargo pants and a sweater. His face shaven, and he just to them must of seemed so much younger.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little fort Knox of secret talents?" asked Lorne in his Lornish way after a moment of shock.

"Yes well..." he laughed sort of nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So surfing huh?" asked Angel crossing his arms not quite convinced. "And swimming? Since when did you become so-"?

"Watery?" asked Fred finishing the sentence. Wesley chuckled slightly.

"Always have been, you just never asked." he shrugged as he plopped down next to him.

"Your ear?" asked Gunn quite curious.

"I got drunk last year, got it pierced and just decided to keep It." he shrugged.

"So..." Angel said not sure what to say.

"Look Percy I'll say what Nancy-boy won't. Are you still wacko, walking time bomb?" said Spike voice behind him.

"Yes well...no I don't think I Am." he said laughing again once more nervously.

"So any other secret talents you wanna tell us Wes?" asked Gunn casually.

Yeh sure, I am an award winning teacher, can play the guitar, can sing, can write music, and when my family isn't about to die I can usually be a great big brother, fiancée, and father.

"Nope nothing I can think of." he smiled slightly.

"Really? From what I heard there are quite a few more secrets you should be telling." said a voice from behind them. They all turned and looked to see Cordelia Chase standing there a quirky grin on her face.

Luke, now going under his real name William, sat in a bar in Los Angela's taking another shot of whiskey. He had been waiting 10 years for this moment, 10 years for the son of a bitch to slip up and now he did. And now all he had to do is wait.

Cordy?" gasped Angel. She merely squealed in excitement as she ran and gave him a giant bear hug.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"This place is like a plane between heaven and earth." Wesley said casually. "Being in Comma means your dead just not exactly." he spoke as if seeing Cordelia was no big deal, yet on the inside he was crumbling.

"Yes, well you know all about people being in comma don't you Wesley?" she said raising an eyebrow. She struck a cord...what did she know? They where never suppose to know, they where never going to know. He will die with the secret that was Pinegreen Virginia. Yet something occurred to Liz be here? Yet he had to think about that later.

"What are you talking about Barbie?" asked Gunn yet a giant smile planted on is face.

"Nothing." said Wesley suddenly becoming stone once more. "She's talking about nothing." and with that he left them shocked. Maybe he wasn't better.

Wesley sat on the roof of the large mansion laying down staring at the stairs. Thinking about the possibility of Liz being here. Just to talk to her...just to tell her that he still and never will stop loving her.

"Hey" said a voice from behind him. He didn't move yet from her voice he could tell it was Cordy.

"Cordelia." he merely mumbled.

"So...." she said as she took a seat next to him, brining her knees up to her chest. "Whats up with you?"

"Don't play dumb Cordelia, you it least owe me that for those few years of friendship we had." he said coldly. There was just a silence in which the pair just sat there and stared at the stars.

"You can see her...you be with her...but only for a day." she said finally.

"Liz?" he said once more coldly.

"Yeh...I can bring you to her. She's in this dimension...she told me...and we have been watching you."

"W-what?"

"Here...there's a place you can watch the people you knew when you where alive...you can watch them. It's like a TV."

"So she's seen everything?" he said coldly, not so excited anymore to see Liz.

"Yeh...she's seen Lilah...she's seen you go to Sunnydale screw up...she's seen your exile."

"Wonderful." he said sarcastically.

"And she's seen you and she knows you better then I ever will...Wesley...it's your turn to see her." she whispered.

"Take me to her." he said coldly.

"You can only be with her for 24 hours, just like I can only be with you for 24 hours, it's part of the stupid rules on this plane." she said rolling her eyes. "She'll come to you tomorrow...you can spend it with her and I'll deal with the others." she merely cupped Wesley's cheek. "So this is our last time together until either you and I both die or I wake up." she kissed him on the cheek lightly in sign of simple sisterly affection. "I just wanted to you to know, no matter how many times you screw up, and how many people you lose...eventually you'll always have someone I hope you can consider a sister, who loves you." and with that she left him, yet not before he cried something that Cordelia will never forget.

"Cordelia?" she stopped and turned and for the first time in over a year she saw him smile. "I love you to."

Cordelia was good to her deal, and she told him to go about the day as if they weren't there and you'll find her. So Wesley did his 2-hour workout in the pool, yet was disappointed hoping to see her standing on the deck every time he does a flip turn. He then went to the side of the brick building and lied in the sun and went to sleep.

He awoke with a pair of warm hand cupping his cheek. Wesley's eyes fluttered open and there he saw something he never thought he'd see again.

Long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. A white flower pinned in her hair. She wore a top of a white bikini and a pair of regular jeans. A pair of white flip-flops. Yet the thing that still to this day always captivated him was her green eye that seemed to glow on her own.

"Elizabeth." was all he could mutter breathlessly. She just stood there bending over, her eyes watering slightly just staring at him.

"Matthew." was all she muttered in her warm voice. The pair where just so shocked in actually seeing each other, they stood there for god knows how long a minute? And hour? Soon Wesley thought she would have to leave soon, yet he didn't want to move; yet then again he did. So he made the first move. He stood up, and she backed away slightly giving him room. She stared up at him with those big emerald green eyes. The top of her head reached his chin, just like it had 7 years ago. Tears were just gently falling down her pretty face yet she didn't make a noise. Wesley's hand shacked as he brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. She placed a hand on top of the hand that rested on her cheek. He wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek with his thumb.

"DAMM-IT!" yelled Emma as she left the firm after hearing they had all left on vacation and they don't know when they'll be back.

"Emma?" said a voice Emma found familiar. She turned to see Robin Wood standing there behind her. A boy about her own age next to him. They looked almost exactly alike except the other boy was younger. A girl Emma recognized as Faith, the other slayer stood right by them. She had watched Faith a few times a few years ago, because she always kept an eye on the other slayers.

"Wren?" she gasped talking to Robin Wood.


	8. Real Names

The pair stood there for another few long moments, just...staring. Until Elizabeth Wattson finally unable to contain it anymore collapsed.

"Oh god Matt." as she wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly, crying into his bare shoulder. Wesley wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, never wanting to let go ever again.

"I missed you." he merely murmured as he kissed the side of her neck while still holding her.

"I missed you to, so much Matt, god I missed you to." she whispered tears now falling from her eyes like rain drops , and was currently sobbing. Wesley didn't shed a tear, he has and he is positive he never will.

She reluctantly let him go. "look at me I'm being silly." she said wiping away the tears. "you probably think I'm just some big baby right now." she said wiping away the tears.

"No, I don't." he said in a warm calm voice. He cupped her cheek "I think your beautiful." and with that she put both her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss, unaware of a black hawk watching from the roof. It's eyes sparkling with glee.

* * *

"B-but your dead!" muttered RJ, or Nick as he now called.

"I'm dead!" she said in a mixture of disbelief. "Your dead!"

"Woo hold up here Rob? Who is this chick?" asked Faith.

"Faith this is..." yet his voice dropped as he looked at Emma face. God...she looked so much like her sister. And if Wesley is who he really thinks he is...there's hope.

"Rob?"

"It's my name Emma." he spoke calmly. He had practically raised the Watson's. Liz was his best friend, Wren Oak was a name that he used to get away from his parents as well. That's why he was never made at Matt when he had heard about it from Liz.

"Wait a minute..." she said as if something just clicked. "Y-y-you lied to me...just the like the rest of the did."

"Emma wait calm down..." said Nick stepping closer to Emma yet she back away.

"Oh no you don't...don't you dare! All of them lied to me. all of them...hell how do I know if Liz's real name is Liz?" she screamed in anger and some fear. "Is my real name Emma?" she cried.

"Woo chill out there kiddo. It's ok, we'll get you back into whatever Looney bin you came from and then they'll give you those nice pills." said Faith cautiously stepping closer towards her.

"Move Faith and I'll snap your neck in half." she said coldly.

"Wanna test that theory?" she said getting cocky.

"Sure why not?"

"Hang on girls, look lets just go inside, get a nice drink of coffee and talk this over like mature adults." said Nick or RJ as he used to be called stepping in between them.

"Newsflash RJ." said Emma as she in one motion moved towards Nick grabbed his hand that he had held out making the "stop" signaled twisted it and twirled him in the air. "I'm not an adult, and neither are you." and with that she started to run only to turn and run into a certain blond haired slayer.

"Well you better start acting like one." she said with her eyes like daggers, yet Emma wasn't afraid.

"Make me." she said standing up to her height. Buffy and her where the same height spite the age difference.

"Buffy stop!" said a voice coming from behind her. Dawn Summers came up from behind Buffy and looked at her curiously." Emma?" she whispered.

"DD!?" Emma gasped confused.

"Dawn what's going on? You know her?" asked Buffy.

"Wait...DD???" gasped Robin as he stared in Dawn in shock fear and sadness.

"Wren???" gasped Dawn.

"Wait! HOLD ON a minute!" yelled Emma. "You changed your name to?"

"DD...was a nick name my father gave me." she stuttered in fear yet her eyes where locked with Robin.

"So it was all a lie wasn't it? All of it? Those 3 years where just a lie!" she screamed and ran off. Buffy grabbed her arm yet in one motion had Buffy on the ground. Buffy stood up by swinging her legs in the air and pushed off the ground. She was about to run after her yet Dawn grabbed her arm, as Robin held Faith who was about to after her to.

"Wait up Buffy, she is to much of a lose cannon right now."

"I'll tame her." the blond slayer said coldly.

"You can't..." said Nick speaking up.

"Wanna test that theory?" asked Faith once more.

"There's only one person who can tame her." said Robin.

"Who?" asked Buffy and Faith at the same time. Yet none of them replied.

* * *

Wesley pulled away from Liz in shock.

"Elizabeth I-"

"Shh...please Matt...I don't care what has happened to you the last 7 years. It least not now." she grabbed hold of his hands and brought them up in the air beside his face. She then placed her fingers in between his, making there hands crisscrossed with another. Her hand fitted perfectly with his, as if it where molded for just his hand. "Just...be with me...please." she pleaded as she stepped closer. This time Wesley kissed her.

* * *

"She is back isn't she?" asked William as the hawk landed on the roof. The hawk nodded. "Good, and the slayer?"

"Is right here." said Emma voice behind Will's yet anger was in it.

"Slayer..." he growled.

Over the last 7 years the pair had been meeting in battle. Will had magic, yet he could never beat her in a hand to hand combat. Sometimes she would wonder what had happened to that sweet little boy who she would go fishing with at the creek. Or who'd she have deep conversations about their own personal theories on what Krypton was like. Yet those thoughts would soon disappear when the building she was in would catch on fire, and would be strike by lighting. She would escape yet in his attempt to kill her hundreds of people would die in the process. Yet he just didn't care anymore.

The hawk hissed at Emma.

"A black hawk with blue eyes is sort of hard to miss. So who's back?" she yelled.

"Would you like to now slayer?" he grinned cockily. Yet Emma merely grinned herself.

"Wouldn't you like to know how long I've been up here? 5 minutes which is enough time for me to do this." and she stepped to the side to see a growling Shadow. His teeth bare, and his eyes red with insanity and hunger. White foam came from his mouth in anger. "Don't think he likes you that much Will." she said coldly. Yet before Shadow could jump and hurt Will the healthy jet black Panther stopped him. He growled, and Emma was still constantly confused who's side he was on.

Shadow was still growling, obviously insane. Will took a step forward chuckling yet immediately stopped when he saw the panther turn and roar at him in anger. The panther back away slowly, causing Emma and Shadow to do the same. Towards the exit. So he was on there side today which was always good. Taking his hint Emma turned and ran down the stairs of the old abandon building. Yet stopped to see Shadow had collapsed on the ground. Yet quickly the panther hand sunk low and was able to get the old wolf on his back as he started towards the exit as well following Emma closely behind.


	9. Race

"So, Cordy this place is a place between Heaven and Earth?" asked Angel still a bit confused.

"Yeh, but you guys can't leave the island, it would be all anti-sacred or whatever. We can come here but only for a little bit and only once."

"So are you goin to wake up anytime soon Barbie?" said Gunn a smile still on his face.

"It's not like I have any control." she said laughing.

"So where's Wesley?" asked Fred looking around.

"Leave him, it's ok." Cordelia said a bit to quickly. Everyone stared at her suspiciously except for Lorne who grew slightly serious.

"She's here isn't she?"

"Yeh, you know?"

"I read his aura, after his melt down I did research, hit a few contacts...I found out enough." he said seriously. Everyone was looking back and forth between Cordy and Lorne both confused.

"So who is she?" asked Angel.

Yet Lorne and Cordelia remained silent.

* * *

Wesley and Liz leaned their foreheads against one another's after the long passionate kiss.

"God I missed you." she whispered.

"Hey, I'm here now." he said gently placing a finger under her chin making him look up at her. He offered her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be ok I promise." he said giving her a smile. He had to do this...Wesley knew he had to be strong for Liz when all he really wanted to do was just hold her and cry his wee little British heart out.

"Come on." she said smiling now, holding his hand and pulling him away from the side of the mansion. "Lets go to the beach."

* * *

Emma sat in the motel she had rented Shadow lying on her bed, the panther lying down on the ground calmly. She patched up the dogs foot which had been all torn up from scratching at the cage. He may have been 9 years old, yet with some help he could look 2 again. Emma guessed it was some magical gift he got, being able to age much slower then most dogs.

"Come on Shadow." she murmured to the unconscious dog. "I need you...and I think...Matt needs you to." and with the mention of his master's name Shadow's eyes opened.

* * *

"So what's it like here?" asked Wesley as they started to walk on the beach.

"Pretty good actually...not heaven exactly so it still has it's faultiest. It's like earth, yet less crimes, less mean people, less fires, and stuff like that." she said casually yet a smile was still on her face. "How are you doing?" Yet Wesley knew she knew the answer so he merely squeezed her hand and smiled weakly.

"I've been sick for a bit yet I've gotten better."

"Good." she said as they continued to walk down the strip of beach. "I don't want to beat you if your sick. It just wouldn't be far." she said smiling cockily.

"Beat me in what?" he asked curiously yet a smile still on his face.

"Hmmm a race." she replied.

"To where?"

"The mansion."

"Starting where?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Here, go!" she yelled before dashing off down the beach Wesley laughing and close behind.

* * *

Shadow cocked it's head at Emma and sniffed her hand. Suddenly the wolf started shaking it's tail as if it remembered her. That was good, Shadow hasn't lied to her. The slayer smiled weakly as she gave him a small plate of 3 burgers and a hotdog she was able to scrounge up. He ate it greedily, the black panther purred in approval. Emma glanced at the panther...he was neutral. He was like the animal that made sure Will didn't get hurt, and it tried to stop Will on occasion from doing something. Yet he couldn't stop him all the time. Yet the panther did offer him protection so Will kept him around uncaged. Yet Shadow at first did not want to hurt Will either, yet then he started hurting people and he went after him like a mad animal. It was obviously the panther was loyal to both Emma and Will yet only to a point.

* * *

"I win!" cried Liz as she came to the door laughing Wesley was close second.

"Oh really?" he asked as he started to tickle her sides as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Ok, ok you win." she said in between laughing and trying to breath. He stopped tickly her as she slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, her fingers twirling the hair on the back of his neck. "So, Mr. Cheat what do you wanna do next."

"Hmmm" he said tossing his eyes upwards. "you pick." as he brought his eyes down to meet hers.

"Okay." she smiled as she grabbed his hand and opened the door at first with caution yet quickly pulled him in the mansion before closing the door behind her.


	10. Daughters

"Surprise." she said as she removed her hands from his eyes showing him the music room. The room had a set of professional drums, a grand piano, 5 different kinds of string instrument all on stands. From an electric guitar, acoustic, bass, and ect. Other instruments where hung n the walls or lying neatly on the shelves. This use to be heaven on earth for Wesley yet that changed.

"I-I can't play any more." he stuttered.

"Please Wesley." she whispered. That hit something...it was the first time she had used his real name.

"Yeh...I'll try." he sighed picking up the acoustic guitar and a guitar pick and strummed the beautiful instrument. It was finally tuned and had a warm sound. He already knew what song she wanted him to play.

I know a girl

She puts the color inside of my world

But she's just like a maze

Where all of the wall all continually change

And I've don've all I can

To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands

Now I'm starting to see

Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughter will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turns into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

He stared at her as he sang in his calm cool voice. She was sitting across from him in a chair, as he sat on a window bed staring at her as he sang. Her face was becoming slightly red and she looked as if she might cry. He played his 5 second guitar solo and gave her a weak smile which made her laugh yet her eyes still watered.

Oh you see that skin

It's the same she's been standing in

Since the day she saw him walking away

Now she's left

Cleaning up the mess he made

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughter will love like you do

Girls become loverswho turns into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

He did his other guitar solo and she looked as if she was about to cry for real this time. Yet he kept on playing...he had to. Not just for her...yet for himself.

Boys you can break

You'll find out how much they can take

But boys will be strong

And boys solider on

But boys would be gone without warmth from

a woman's good good heart

On behalf of every man

Looking out for every girl

You are the god and weight of her world

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughter will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turns into mothers

So mothers be good to your daughters too

As he strummed his final string he looked up and saw Liz covering her mouth with her hand, tears falling down her face. He merely got up and wrapped his arms around her as she dunged her head in his shoulder and cried.

"God, it just isn't fair...Emma...she's all alone."

"Hey, I'm sure RJ, and Wren are with her." he said weakly raising his eyebrows.

"W-oh my god Matt...their alive...thier all alive." she whispered...Wesley's heart stopped beating.

"Liz...are you-"

"Dear god Matt...when we "died" we loved you so much." se whispered. "Yet now...dear god Matt now they all hate you...and I think Emma is starting." then she brought him close to her face and she looked around as if someone might be watching. "Something is coming Matt. and it's turning everyone against you...and what ever it is it will kill you and everyone and anything that gets in there way. You have to go back Matthew...you have to save my-your- you have to save our family." then she collapsed in her arms and cried.

* * *

Emma tended to the wolfs other pains and bruise's. she needed Ma-yet then she realized something. Images flashed through her mind...images she had long forgotten. Images of him hitting her in training and then laughing. Images of a crying Liz....Images of him running away at the sight of a demon. Dear god she didn't need Matt. she would of been better without Matt. And then just "mysteriously" leaving the night of the accident. Emma made a fist at her side...what the hell has been wrong with her? This was the same asshole who probably caused all this pain that she has been feeling. William was starting to make sense...he was after her because she had supported Matt all those years. He probably had thought she was the one who helped him get away with it. Yet now she saw even though the way he was doing it was wrong, the general idea of what Will was doing was right...Matthew-Wesley Whydam Pryce must die.

* * *

Elizabeth Wattson had always been so weak. It was one of the reasons Wesley had fallen for her. Not because it made him superior when really she made him feel as tiny as a mouse sometimes. No, it was because she wore her heart on her sleeve, and when someone else was in pain she would cry for them. At first and still sometimes Wesley thought she was slightly empathic to those close around her yet...he is almost positive she is just the kind of person who will cry for others. This entire thought passed through Wesley's mind as he held her...still to in shock to think about anything at else.

"Matthew?" she whispered looking down at the ground shaking her head. "What are we going to do?"

Wesley merely sighed and placed a finger under her chin.

"Right now? I was hoping of just being with you, okay?" he said in a voice that meant everything was going to be ok. She merely nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder just holding him as he did her.

* * *

After the whole event with Emma and no one responded the two slayers got out of their holders grip and went after Emma, yet everyone else knew that they wouldn't catch her. She was a slayer to. Dawn had merely turned to Robin Wood, or Wren Oak as he was used to call. Tears where forming in her eyes as she ran and hugged him tightly as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Wren." she had merely whispered as tears where also forming in Robin's eyes. His presence little DD...god she had grown up so much. Even though he had only had her for 2 years...even though everything that had happened had only been a total of 3 years of hid life...those 3 years had changed everything. Those 3 years had prepared DD for the world that was Buffy. Those 3 years had taught his little brother that not everything is all pure and there is evil in the world. Those 3 years had of course changed Emma, learning of her destiny. Thinking back, those 3 years had changed Matt from a sort of cocky guy who was funny but still really young at heart. Those 3 years he had grown up a lot. He learned something in those 3 years. Matthew Pryce in those 3 years learned what true love really was. And he also learned what it felt like to have it taken it all away from you.

* * *

I do not own John Mayers "Daughters" song, but it just fitted perfectly I had to use it. I would be really really cool if I owned John Mayer yet unfortantly I don't.-- Darn it..... I just use the song for my own personal amusment of making Liz all weepy and sad. If you haven't noticed yet everyone cries a lot in this story. I have all the chapter uploaded in my document manager, it's just I really want some reveiws.

The last few chapters like I've said are all sappy love chapters. Then we have some angst in upcomming chapters, find out what has happened to Wesley's other siblings, and then action in the last few chapters. (Would this be considered a spoiler? Sorry I'm a new writter)


	11. Talk

It was about 11 PM, and Wesley awoke with a start in his bed. He was at first afraid it was all a dream yet calm down seeing the sleeping figure in his arm. The pair both agreed 2 hours of sleep so that they had energy for the other 12 hours. She slept the same way she always did. On her side, her hand under her head and her body slightly curved.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered to the sleeping form in his arms still fully dressed, yet now wearing one of his t-shirts because she had gotten cold in just a bikini top.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Time to get up." he whispered. She turned to face him and looked at him dead in the eye her expression serious.

"Matt...We have to talk," she whispered.

"About what love?" he whispered back, the two full moons glowing on the pair through the open balcony doors, they seemed to accentuate her eyes.

"You." she whispered back.

"What about me?" he said a goofy grin still on his face.

"Wesley..." she said in a sort of plea and warning tone. There she did it again. Called him by his real name. So she wanted to have THAT talk. He didn't reply, he merely sat up and swung his feet over.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he murmured, yet Liz grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me...please."

Wesley features softened as he stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, and his fingers where laced with another. His head was looking down between his legs at the ground. "Matthew...what you did to me...all those lies...they where wrong...and I can and never will forgive you for doing that. And then...what you did to the others...it was barbaric..." she said crawling out of bed and sitting beside him. "But I can't hate you because you did it because you thought it was right. At first it was for yourself yet then...you lied to me because you had 3 others to look out for.... you always do what's right no matter the consequence." she whispered and for some odd reason she slid her finger on the side of his neck, as if a scar of some sort was suppose to be there. "That has and will never change."

"What has changed?"

"You...your heart...Wesley...you have experienced wonderful pure love from people that you loved just as much back. Only 1 out of 100 people can say that they have done that and mean it. Yet when it was taken away...you acted as if it never happened."

Wesley kept his eyes casted on the ground, ashamed that what she was saying is true. "Then when you thought that maybe their was a possibility that you had found a group of people that could give you that love again you opened your heart up...and then they slashed at you..."

"My exile." he whispered.

"Then you fought...and you fought...and then you would feel," she said dropping her voice at the end. Wesley shuttered ever so slightly...she knew about Lilah. "Then...7 years. After you have been through hell you locked your heart away...giving it up...you gave up Wesley...you gave up on love. And doing that you reminded yourself the first time you got hurt...and you lost control."

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.

"Because you missed them...you missed me...you missed who you where before..."

"I don't under-" yet she placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh" she whispered before kissing him on the lips.

Emma went to the rooftop once more. Wearing her hair in a braid once more, yet she decided to change it so she died it black. She wore a black tank top and a tight pair of jeans. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

"Slayer" hissed Will's voice from behind her. She merely turned around slammed him up against the wall.

"I need something Will and I can only do it with your help." she hissed.

"And what's that slayer." he said even though she was choking him.

"Your brother dead!" she said coldly. A smile came to Will's lips as he nodded.

"As you wish, and what in this for me?" he asked coolly. Emma grinned seductively and arched a brow.

Wesley awoke with once more a sleeping Liz at his side; this time she was clinging to him as if she let go he would leave her. Yet he never would, as long as he could he would be with her. Yet then his mind drifted...the others where alive? Yet his thinking was interrupted by a knock on his door. Quickly slipping out of bed he pulled on a pair of boxers and stuck his head out in the hallway.

It was Gunn

"Wesley?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Look can we talk? Cordy just left an--"

"Not now Charles sort of busy." he said.

"This will only take a s-"

"Maybe later?" he said quickly.

"Yeh...sure..." said Gunn suspiciously.

Wesley locked the door and went over and shook Liz gently.

"Liz? Time to wake up."

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"8." he whispered extremely sadly.

"8!" she screamed as she shoots up. "That means we only have an hour before I -"

"Leave, I know." he said sadly.

"Come on," she said with a determined smile as she quickly got dressed and took his hand pulling him out of his room.

The pair went down to the beach, and it was just like their first summer together. Flirting, tossing sand, tickling, tackling to the ground, splashing, talking, and kissing. Yet the last 15 minutes they had left together Elizabeth stopped and grabbed him by the arm stopping the race they where having.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"We have to finish the discussion we had last night Wes..." Wesley remained silent. "I'm leaving Wesley. And you'll probably never see me again. If you do it probably won't be for years and years." she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Why are you telling me this?" he whispered.

"Because Wesley it's true...and when you go back to earth...the people you once loved...most of them have turned evil...and you might have to kill them." she whispered.

"Liz I don't understand."

"And I won't be there to help you, and we both know you can't tell Angel or the others about us either. So you'll be by yourself."

"Elizabeth, why...why are you hurting me?"

"Because.... it's the only way you can get better Wesley. This trip hasn't gotten you better, it just has made you press down your past even more."

"What-"

"I'm leaving in total of 10 minutes." she interrupted him stepping closer tears forming in her eyes. "And all you can do is just stand there?"

"What do you want me to do damm it?" yelled Wesley in frustration.

"Cry..." she said stepping closer to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You lost everything Matt.you lost everything twice. I get you have to be strong but god damm-it...sometimes the strongest thing you can do is act weak." she whispered.

"I can't Liz," he whispered back.

"I see," she said sighing disappointedly. "Well you know it's getting late...I better go-" yet she was stopped short by someone grabbing her hand she turned and saw Wesley and he didn't have tears in his eyes yet he did have a strong glint of sadness. He pulled her towards him with a strong tug and she was kissing him passionately, it was 5 minutes now.

"You can't leave Liz-," he whispered after their kiss. "You can't, not when everything-"

"Shhh.I'm here now aren't I?" she said smiling repeating one of the first things he said to her.

"Liz please don't go," he pleaded.

"Shh baby, it's going to be ok." she said yet now tears where forming in her eyes. "Matthew." she whispered as he looked up at her straight in the eye. "I love you...I always have...and I always will." that is what hit the water bank is Wesley's system as tears did start to fall from his face.

"Liz please don't god I love you to, I love you so much," he said kissing her in between words as the tears fell. Suddenly something appeared in her hands. It was a key, she shoved it into his hands and in it a note. Yet Wesley wouldn't dare take his eyes off this woman for as long as he could.

"Go home Matt.go home and save our family," she whispered before Elizabeth Wattson kissed him once more, a kiss Wesley for the rest of his life will never forget. "I love you." Then she disappeared into thin air.

Wesley did cry, for a god hour or so, for everything. It was the first time had cried about anything that had to do with Pinegreen. He sat there on the beach tears falling from his blood shot eyes, yet he did not cry out loudly in fear of the others finding him. He just had to do this. Liz was right. It was like accepting the fact they where gone and now their back. He cried for god knows how long after that hour. Yet the sun was high when he came back into the mansion, fell upon his bed and cried him to sleep.

Wesley awoke knowing what day it was. They had 1 day left of vacation, and they would leave tomorrow morning. He knew what he had to do. What Liz would of wanted him to do, what everyone would of wanted him to do. He had to go back...he had to go back and be whom he really was. If not for him, then for the only chance he has for saving his family. His daughter, his slayer, his brothers, his sisters, his best friend, and his students.


	12. The Second Brother

Wesley did his normal 2 hour workout in the water the next morning, and when he came into the kitchen skipping his nap he saw everyone their. They all turned and stared at him.

"uuuh Good Morning." he said confused.

"Ok, look Wesley no more secrets...what the hell is going on with you?" asked Gunn. Wesley sighed knowing he was going to have to tell them the truth.

"7 years ago my grandfather died...he taught me how to swim, and surf. I-I just found out I haven't been over it."

"Thats bloody it?" asked Spike. Everyone turned their heads. "Well I mean why didn't you come to us before?"

"Because I can't...I-I...what I said to Gunn and Angel, as much as I wish I hadn't said it..."

"It's 100 true." finsihed Angel. "None of us are a family anymore." he said in his brooding way. Wesley merely nodded.

"Well thats why where here aint it?" asked Gunn suddenly all full of energy. Everyone glanced at him oddly. "Come on english, lets go do that healing thing or what ever." said Gunn excitedly. Everyone traded glances as Wesley arched a brow, yet smiled.

"Ok."

Emma hit the punching bag hard in the old abandon warehouse, which in the basement was like an apartment. With 2000 dollar leather couches, and ect. Wearing tight jeans and a white tank top and black fingerless gloves Emma hit the bag even harder with the thought of that stupid man she would of once called father, or brother. Yet she was unaware if someone could read her aura they'd see that it was clouded with blackness. They would see that another aura of another was forcing itself upon the slayer...Emma Wattson was under a spell. A black tattoe was on the back of her right shoulder, looking like a Hawk. William watches from the doorway, a grin on his thin lips.

"You have so much anger slayer." he chuckled yet he soon found Emma only inches away from him, her hand about to grasp his throat.

"Don't you dare chuckle! It's to much like your brothers." she said intensily before returning to her punching of the bag.

"Your tense." he whispered.

"You would be to. All this energy! Why can't I just kill him? I can take him!" she hissed. William was enjoying this way to much.

"I have an idea..." he grinned

Wesley woke up from his sleep in his apartment, getting in late last night. He awoke yawning and scratching his head. He was still in his cloths when he remembered somthing. Getting up with a shocking new amount of energy and dashing for his bag. He quickly opened up the leather messanger bag and took out what he had been questing for. It was the key Liz had given to him along with the note.

"Safety Deposit box 17, LA, bank of America." what could of his love have left him? And more importantly, how?

The nice secutary woman came into the small office, a large worn, dusty borwn box in her arms.

"Thier you go Mr. Pryce." she said smiling. "Oh yes and this." and she raised a wooden guiatar case. She saw the face of pure uncontrolible shock on his face and she could feel he was in a great deal of pain. "I guess it would be best if you left now."

"Yes...I have work." he said like a robot, it was obvious his mind was else where.

Wesley slammed the door to his office and locked it, and tunred to the box and opened it cautauoilsy using a envelop opener to rip off the tape. He opened it and his heart stopped.

The first thing he took out was a small brown worn teddy...it was his. It was somthing he had had since he was a baby himself, and he took it with him on his journey.

"Noun" he merely whispered. Nounours was German for teddy, and when he had officaily named it he had been learning German, (at age 3). He had given it to Wilona after she was born.

His hands where shaking franticly as he pulled out the next item in the box. It was a nootebook...his notebook. Almost like a journal for everything, he would write songs, poems, thoughts, and just well anything. He peered in the box and saw he had several of them. About 5.

Then he had another item....it was his teaching degree, framed, yet the edges like everything else was burnt.

Then his heart almost shattered when he found somthing else, it was Williams...some stupid thin he got at the dollar store yet he never went any where without it. A stupid little rabbit's foot.

"Emma" he merely whispered as he took out his gift to her for her 9'th birthday. It was a golden cross, with a silver chain. It was real gold, and Emma was never seen without the cross drapped around her little neck.

Finally it was his hat. Not just ANY hat. HIS hat. The MATTHEW hat. A simple yankee's baseball cap yet he was rarely ever seen without it.

Then he opened up the guitar case and his world shatter completely. He forgot he had decorated the entire inside of his guiatr case of pictures of everyone. At the top of guitar was his favorite picture of all of them together it was under the strings. He gulped and saw that his guitar pick was still there where he left it. In a tiny tiny pocket on the top. He looked around and took out the pick. He strummed the strings of his guitar and it came out a warm sound.

"Stay at peace...keep at peace...peace it good...peace is pure...." these thoughts ran through Wilfred, or just Wilf as he was called now. Well more like "brother Wilf." After the event, Wilf had lost contorl, and had become a very angry person roaming through europe. Wesley had died in a plain crash...he had hated everyone and everything. Yet then when he was starting a bar fight in southwest aisia he met a man who knew a bunch of monks who would help him. He went there and did get some help. After the monks in south west aisia, he continued to travel, from shrine, to shrine looking for guidance. He knew of his purpose, from his dream. He unlike the others who had died without thier pendants...he still had his. The black panther...the strong black cat of the day. So here he was 7 years after the event and had finally made it to his destination for about 3 years. South America...home of the panther.

Wilf sat on the top of a Mayan temple meditating, of his own free will. It was in a secluded part of South America, hidden by the tree's except for the very top, which was just hidden by some bush's. It reached the canopy of the trees. It was yet to be discovered.

He breathed in deeply the cool air, the sun was setting, and it was like watching a pool of colors, all melting together as one. No real beggingi of a certain color and no real ending. It was at moments like this Wilf felt most at peace. Yet sudden;y he wasn't at peace...he saw somthing...a vision...a little demon....a demon child....it couldn't control it's self....he saw a tattoe...he saw Emma...he saw Matt's head rolling on the ground detached from his body...he heard laughing....he saw Williams face. He opended his eyes and they were bloodshot red, from the effects of the vision. They were alive....he had to find Joni...Wendy...or his baby sister. She can help him...if she could make it through the night, because Matt wasn't the only head he saw rolling on the ground.


	13. Guess We're Back

Wesley had to stay at work for almost 12 hours a day 7 days a week to catch up for all his work. Yet he didn't mind it at all really. It was much like his third year with Angel...before the exile and without Cordy.

"So that's it, your all caught up on the paperwork, Mr. Pryce." said his own personal sectary.

"Thank you Charlotte, goodnight."

"Yes, Goodnight Mr. Pryce." she said over the intercom before he heard the familiar sound of his sectary closing the door behind her. He quickly then typed on his computer doing a missing person repot, he had to find them. Something bad was going to happen...it was a feeling he was get before a giant big battle, like before a giant battle with that demon that made him realize what his power was...it was comming.and he needed help. Yet suddenly it just walked through his door.

"Hello big brother." Wesley looked up to see his little brother standing there.

Neither moved for a moment both still in shock.

"Wilfred?" he whispered.

"Wesley." he nodded seriously, and then suddenly a giant smile erupted on his lips as he brought him in for a bear hug. "Dear god you're alive!"

"I'm alive! Your alive-what are you wearing?" he said talking about the orange monk robe he was wearing.

"I made a pit-stop in Taiwan before coming here. Look Matt you're in danger..."

"So Will had corrupted Emma?"

"He had put her under a spell."

"What about Will can we save him?" he asked urgently as they sat in his office.

"I-I doesn't know. I don't even know if we can save Emma," he said sighing deeply.

"Wilfred, they're all alive. I went into an alternate dimension, and I saw Liz...thier alive! All of them!" he said excitedly.

"Even Joni?"

"I believe so!" he replied so happy to be with his little brother once more.

"Lets g-"

"Lets go get you some cloths first...your in LA." he said gesturing to his monk cloths.

"Yeh...I believe that would be nice." he said shrugging yet neither could lose the smile that was on thier face's.

"So you thought I was dead?" asked Wesley as they left the cloths store. Wilfred was now wearing jeans and a large gray hoodie. Wesley was wearing jeans a loose dark green sweater and his hat, and his old glass's because he didn't have time to go home and change his contacts. He looked much younger.

"Yeh I got a call you died in a car crash."

"How did you think the others died?"

"Well right after you left we all sort of split up. Wren and RJ went home. I went off on my own. Having to think, and I think Joni was in the backyard, and thier really was an explosion. I think that's why Will and Emma knew about each other since the explosion, yet they guessed we all died from god knows what."

"Do you know where Will is?"

"Don't you?"

"I can't sense him...not without my pendant." he said sighing deeply.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we should find Wendy, once we get her maybe we'll have a better chance."

"I think you'll have a better chance if you have all of us." said a voice from behind them. Wesley turned to see Robin Wood, or was known as Wren Oak standing behind him. A boy obviously his little brother, also known as RJ in his time at his side. "Hello British."

"Wren..." he gasped.

"So you work for an evil law firm now."

"We try to make it do good."

"You became a watcher again?" asked RJ slightly sourly.

"If my contacts are correct I believe you two are training to become watchers as well." he said coolly. Robin merely cracked a grin before running over and giving him a hug, while Nick or RJ as he was once called gave Wilfred a hug. They then switched. "Dear god RJ, you've grown up so much," he said in almost disbelief. The once quite little stringy boy was well still a little stringy yet now he stood up taller, and his skin had darkened so you can no longer see his freckles. He was the pure image of his older brother, just a bit wimpier.

"Well 7 years can do that to you, and it's Nick now."

"I'm Robin," said Wren.

"Wesley" Wesley replied.

"Wilfred." said the boy they once called Mark.

"Well I guess none of us use's thier real names."

"Yeh, pretty much." said DD as she came from behind Robin and Nick. "It's Dawn Summers now," she said winking at Wesley.

"So I guess we're back." said Wilfred a giant smile on his face.

"Yeh...I guess we are."


	14. Return to Pinegreen

"So do we have any plan what's so ever?" asked Robin as they all sat in Wesley apartment. Dawn was sitting on the table next to Nick. Wesley was standing his arms crossed, his hat on his head his earring in his ear.

"We need to know exactly what happened. how did you find me anyways?"

"I have a connection to the Powers that Be, I get visions. It took me years to do it but I got it." Wesley smiled to himself, he was still getting a bit used to Wilfred being so old. One thing he is 25 which still bothers him, and he is just so much more light hearted. He had grown to love life while Wesley had only grown to hate it. He looked down at the ground only for a second in slight shame and then putting it behind him he looked up.

"I think the first thing we should do is contact Joni, with her we'll have a better chance of breaking him." said Wesley coolly.

"Yeh, Joni always had a lot of power of you guys. More then I or Emma ever did." said Dawn as if just realizing it.

"She was our baby sister Dawn, but she didn't have THAT much power over us." said Wilfred. Everyone rolled theirs eyes and looked at him. Out of the 3 Wyndam Pryce brothers, it was a known fact that Wilfred's biggest weakness was his little sister. Giving him the nickname Grizzly back at school. He was a big guy, very tall and muscular, yet was a big softy, especially with Joni, or Wendy which was her real name. "What?" he shrugged.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Nick. "I mean if she did live and the adoption center at Pinegreen found her, she could have any name now."

"Well then I guess we're going home." grinned Wesley.

It was all set, for a weekend, each having convincing stories for thier friends. Wesley told them his father was sick in England, Robin told Faith that his grandmother was dieing, so he and Nick had to leave, and Nick had begged Buffy for Dawn to come along because she lived in New York, and Dawn always wanted to go there. After hours and hours of pleading, convincing, and arguing they all got a free 3 day weekend with no chains to anyone.

"Cool the evil law firm does have it's ups." said Nick getting onto the private jet.

"Yeh, I mean check these out little shot bottles." said Dawn picking on up yet Robin quickly removed it from her hands.

"Which you will be having none of." he said mater of factly as Wesley went to talk to the pilot about changing their destination.

Nick, Wilfred, Dawn, Robin, and Wesley flew into Mikeyville's airport. Mikeyville is a large town about an hour drive away from Pinegreen. Then they all loaded in a rental SUV and headed towards Pinegreen. It was obvious everyone was nervous. Like seeing a friend you haven't seen in about a year. How nervous you get question your relationship with them, wondering how much they'd changed. Yet this was a town...so it was a bit more nerve racking and it had been 7 years.

Everyone entered the small town and gasped, it looked almost exactly the same. People where walking about thier usual business, Liz's book store was still open yet obviously Liz wasn't working thier. Kids where still in the streets riding thier bikes because car traffic was rare. Yet as the large silver SUV drove through the narrow streets kids stopped theirs bikes and stared thinking what any of the car occupentents would of thought 7 years ago. "Who's car is this?" Wesley still remembered where everything was so going to the adoption center was easy. It was odd because Pinegreen doesn't have an airport yet an adoption center. Yet it was actually known throughout Virginia having well bred well behaved and wholesome little children. Wesley parked in the parking lot that only contained 4 space's and stopped the car.

"So it's agreed, we go in thier and we're...us...we're what we use to be?"

"Yeh, lets just hope Mrs. Green is still running the place." said Wilfred as he opened the door as Wesley slipped on his Yankees baseball cap. A cap to this day he is rarely seen without on in Pinegreen.

They entered the sunlit adoption center, everyone felt a smile crawl up to thier face's. It was the same place, it smelt the same, it was the same place.

"May I help you?" said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned and saw Mrs. Green standing thier. The years have been kind to the old lady. Her hair was a bit more silverfish and less blackish and it was in a tight bun. Smiling wrinkles where all around her eyes and she wore a long black skirt and a white sweater.

"Mrs. Green?" asked Robin stepping forward.

"Yes, I am she. How can I be of service to you young man?"

"Mrs. Green? I-I-It's me...Wren?" he said almost chocking on his old name. Mrs. Green's eyes widened and she looked at the people with him.

"Mark?" she said pointing to Wilfred whom nodded. "Little baby DD?" she gasped looking at Dawn. "RJ?" she said looking at nick. "Oh my god...and you..." she said looking at Wesley. "I-I-I thought you where all dead."

"We all thought each other where dead, yet it had recently come to our attention that we're not." smiled Wren. "I found Matt in LA and we have been searching for everyone else. We are looking for baby Joni now...do you know where she is?"

"Joni? Oh yes, yes of course." she said hurrying into the back for her files. "She came to me all teary eyed, poor dear had major emotional problems losing her entire family like that." she said from the back. "I took care of her and she got a good home. I knew...you would of wanted me to make sure she got the best of care and I did." she said yet it was obvious tears where coming to the old woman's eyes by the sound of her voice. Matt use to come in here on the weekends and play with the kids when he had time. Mrs. Green and he where old personal friends. She was like a grandmother to all of the children in Pinegreen yet especially to the Pryce children. She came out to the front a vanilla folder in her hands. "Legally you have custody of her Matthew." she said handing the vanilla folder to a man she wasn't quite so sure if it was Matthew.

He had the same piercing blue eyes, same hat, same earring, same face yet...the years have done something to him. He seemed colder in a way, scars marked his face if you looked close enough. He no longer wore glass's, and a small 5 o'clock shadow was growing on his face. He seemed much rough. She wasn't so sure if she should trust him with children anymore. Matthew merely smiled weakly before taking the folder and glancing at the address.

"The Adam's." sighed Wesley everyone nodded before getting back into the car.

Emma sat on the roof of the old abandon warehouse. What she had just did...she had just killed an innocent life...she didn't mean to...Will...he did something...he convinced her that it was a vampire in disguise, yet when it didn't turn into dust...Emma's heart stopped. This man she could tell was married from the ring on his finger. He had kids as well because after she had killed him William had taken out his wallet stole his money and Emma saw the pictures. What had she done? God this was stupid Pryce's fault! He was going to pay for what he did! He had killed that man, not she! She screamed in anger as William watched from behind a smile on his face. Her anger towards his brother was growing. Things where going along schedule.

The Adam's where a family much like the Pryce's had been. A family that everyone in the community loved and adored. A family that had 2 children, one boy and one girl. The family rarely fought, the father was a doctor, thier mother was the stay at home mom. The kind that always had fresh chocolate chip cookies when you got home.

And at the moment the kind that played basketball in the middle of the afternoon.

"I gotcha Jone's!" said Mike Adam's, a 16 year old boy. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move and soon the entire family was doing the same. Joni was laughing, she looked so happy. Same bold red hair as always, in a ponytail. Bright blue eyes could still be seen by her old family that watched from the car window's. She wore a red hoodie and jeans because of the cool autumn air. She was 14 now, a young lady...she probably doesn't even remembers her brothers. She was so young when it happened.

"Robin drive." said Wesley next to him.

"But Wes-"

"He said drive Wren." said Wilfred coldly. The older brothers where thinking the same thing...she was just to happy. This entire trip had been in vein. Joni had a family she loved and cared about...she only has one...not two.


	15. Emma's Revenge

New York City...the City of Lights, the Big Apple...the place of excitements. Wesley lied in his hotel bed at the Ritz just thinking about some things. Wendy was really the number one person on his mind.

Out of all the Wyndam Pryce siblings, Wendy had the worst family. Unlike William, and He her parents didn't abuse her, they neglected her. Totally ignoring her, heck once she said she wasn't so sure that they knew she excited. It least Will and He got proper meals. According to Wilfred he was investigating his family, finding out his father wasn't really his father. He found Wendy and took her away, and continued thier research looking to William whom they found in the states, in Boston attending a highly rich boarding school. They ran away together to find thier eldest brother...and they did...in Pinegreen Virginia.

Yet seeing her like that...seeing her with a normal family...especially the Adam's. Such wonderful people, Wesley in fact used to teach the twin Applebee's his first year in Pinegreen. He was jealous though, that they could give her something he never could. A happy wholesome normal life. When you don't have to worry if your older brother is coming home from patrol. You don't have to worry if you are ever going to make it through the night. No, she was happy this way...and that's all he wanted for her...to be happy. He fell asleep a small smile on his face, slightly content for coming to this conclusion.

Wesley awoke in the middle of the night...something wasn't right. He looked above him and saw something came at him with a knife and then felt something inserted into his arm and everything went black immediately.

Wesley awoke, his head throbbing his whole body aching. He then became aware of his surrounding...he was in a small room...in the dark....tied up to a chair. A lamp over his head was the only light.

"Hello Watcher." said Emma stepping from the darkness. Her hair black, her eyes a solid blood red color, little black sparks would come from her body every once and a while. She wore black leather pance and a tight leather tank top. "Miss me?" she grinned. Her long jet black hair was in a braid. The eldest slayer was playing with a knife in her hands.

"Wesley?" said Robin knocking on his hotel door. "Come on we're going to miss the move-" yet he stopped as he opened it to see the sheet's ruffled and a little bit of blood on the sheets along with an empty shoot tube. He ran over and saw some of what ever they ejected into was still in there. Grabbing it he ran to find the others.

She sliced his skin on his upper shoulder, yet Wesley didn't even wince.

"I guess you got some balls over the years."

"You'd be suprised what else has changed." he growled.

"Nay, your still you. Same weak little of Mattie boy. Or Wesley as they now call you am I right?"

"I wish I were but I'm not." he said as she sliced his other shoulder. He winced slightly this time.

"Really?" she grinned as she suddenly stabbed him right in the shoulder and he cried out in pain.

"Yeh, like what your doing right now, you act like this is my first time getting tortured by a slayer." he said breathing heavily. She stopped for a second...yet only for a second before sending her knife right into his other shoulder. Wesley could feel the life coming out of him.

"So what if you have changed...what you did in your past...it can't be forgiven!"

"I saw her." he said before she could slice his arm. "I saw Liz."

"What?" she said.

"In an alternate dimension, I could only be with her for 24 hours...I had spent my time with her but you haven't."

"Liar!" she said punching him square in the face.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Oh I don't know how about every single day I knew you, MATTHEW"

"If I had told you would of things been any different? So what I had a different name, it's not like I killed any one."

"Yes you did!" she said punching him in the face once more. "You killed that man! You forced me to do it! It's all your FAULT!" she screamed as she continued to punch him harder and harder, and Wesley remained conscious.

"So what do you have Nick?" asked Robin.

"It basically sends him into miniature comma. I could give you the scientific details but you would just hit me in the back of the head."

"Whats with the blood?" asked Dawn pacing back and forth in his hotel room.

"He wants us to think he's dead. But who ever took him was stupid enough to leave the bottle." said Wilfred leaning against the wall his arms crossed, he was speaking darkly. Everyone stared up at him. "I know where he is."

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she continued to punch him and when she stopped one of his eyes where swollen shoot, and his face looked like a giant purple bruise.

"and I love you." he whispered to her.

"SHUT-UP!" she screamed as she took the knife and started slicing at his arm.

"little Emma Elizabeth Wattson, your middle name is your big sister's name, just like her middle name is Emma." he said plainly.

"SHUT-UP!" she screamed once more.

"I love you Emma." he said and he chuckled.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" she started to slice up his other arm.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will change that." he said smiling weakly as she started to punch him once more. Yet she started to slow down had her punches got weaker...she was breaking down. "Shut up...please...just shut up...." and she fell to the ground and dropped the knife, her eyes went back to normal as did her hair and the tattoo on her back disappeared. "just make it stop..." she whispered falling to the ground and tear drops falling with her. "I-I can't breath...I can't do this..."

"Emma," he said in a sort of proud tone. "let me go."

"Matthew I-I-I"

"Emma, I said I love you and I still mean it, but it is sort of hard to do that with me being tied to a chair." he said giving her a half smile. She gave him a half smile and untied him. "Thanks now all we have to do is-" he tried to get up but quickly fell to the floor.

"Matt!" she gasped running to his side. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." she whispered and muffled her cries into his blood stained shoulder as she cried. He held he like had done so many years ago in the hospital when Wilona was born.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Robin as they pulled into an old abandon warehouse in the Queens.

"Yeh...I can sense him, he must of followed us here." he said coldly as they walked into the warehouse.

"So where are they?" asked Dawn looking around.

"Wouldn't you like to now." said William standing in front of them. He looked like a normal 17 year old boy, jeans and a loose green sweater. While Wilfred looked like a normal 25 year old guy as well. Jeans and a black turtleneck. Yet everyone in the room knew better. These weren't normal guys.

"The floor is hollow, thier underground. Look in the back for a passage way down." whispered Wilfred as he never let his eyes off his little brother.

"So I guess you know what's coming don't you?" he grinned.

"I have an idea."

"Then why are we waiting?" he grinned smugly.

"I think the question is why are you stalling?" he said darkly, the smile left his little brothers lips as the fight began. He threw fire balls at his older brothers yet Wilfred merely used his telekinesis to turn it right back at him. The game was on.

Robin ran down the stairs and followed the only light he could...he saw Wesley surely beaten and bruised.

"Wes?" said Robin. He looked up and saw his old friend.

"Robin..."

"Come on lets get you out of here." he said putting his arm around his neck as Nick did the same. Emma merely stayed close to Wesley not speaking another word or looking the others in the eyes.

"Where's Wilfred?" muttered Wesley as they all piled into the SUV they rented. No one looked him the eye or said a word. "Where is he?" he whispered breathlessly, he was starting to go unconscious.

"He's fighting Will." sighed Nick.

"I have to go help hi-" yet the others pulled him back in his seat.

"No way, your to weak."

"Let me go help him." said Emma looking up. "Just get Matt to a hospital we'll catch up." she said leaving the car. The others only nodded and left immediately. Emma sighed, in the words of Wesley's boss. "Redemption." she muttered before walking back into the warehouse ready to fight the boy whom made her hurt the one person in this world who still loved her.


	16. Family

"Wilfred run!" yelled Emma entering the warehouse, seeing the boys at each others throats she pulled Will away and pushed him back and got into a fighting stance. "RUN!" she screamed.

"Emma I-"

"You can sense you brother go to him now!" she yells.

"Be careful." he said gesturing to William whom was in a fighting stance, bruised and beaten, some burn marks on his skin.

"I've be waiting a long time to do this." they both said at the same exact time.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Wilfred as he came into the hospital.

"The doctor's say he has had a lot of blood loss." said Dawn.

"But he'll make it through." Robin said in relief.

"They also say, his medical history is quite interesting." Nick said matter of factly.

"Also they had seen him this bad a few times before." Dawn said slightly sadly.

"What have you been doing these last 7 years big brother?" said Wilfred to no one in particular. It was more like questioning himself.

* * *

Emma ducked and punched him square in the face as William ducks and she missed. He hit her with a lighting ball which she hissed yet when he does magic he must stand still for a moment afterwards and so she hit him square in the face as she got hit. He then fell to the ground and did a flip up.

"Impressive slayer." he hissed.

"You haven't seen the half of it."

"Your right, I've seen all of it." and they both charged at each other.

"Where's Emma?" whispered Wesley as Wilfred entered the hospital room.

"She told me to get out...what the hell did she do to you Wesley."

"Nothing I haven't experienced before." he joked. Yet when Mark wasn't even grinning he knew something was wrong.

"Whats on your mind little brother?"

"What happened to you Matthew?" he said using his old name. Wesley suddenly became silence. "What have you gone through?"

"I need to get to sleep."

"Wes I-"

"I've been through hell...that's all you will ever need to know." he said darkly before closing his eyes and going to sleep quickly because of the pills.

Emma ran straight into a wall and walked up it and did a flip getting behind Will and punching him square in the face as he started to turn.

"Will you have to listen to me."

"No, your hate for him may have gone away but mine hasn't!"

"William he still loves you!" Will paused for a second yet only for a second.

"He does not!" he growled before shooting two fireballs right at her yet she did a front handspring and dodged them.

"I tortured him Will and he still loved me." she weakly trying to convince the youngest Pryce brother.

"I've gone to far it doesn't matter!" he screamed before sending bolts of electricity at her yet she did a front tumble and got up close to him.

"It's never to late." she whispered as he raised his hand to her face she looked at him, nothing but pity in her eyes. "Let it go Will."

"N-No...I can't...."

"let it go, Will, let it go." she whispered cupping his cheek.

"If I do I-I-"

"you'll what?"

Yet she didn't get a response just a fist in the face. The battle was on once more. Emma punched him yet he ducked which he did a punch at her gut yet she blocked grabbed his wrist and flipped him in the air yet he continued the motion and did a front flip and landed on his feet gracefully. Yet now he was at a distance and at an advantage. He grinned darkly and started throwing electric balls and flaming balls at her which she had to duck and dodge yet he was unaware she was getting closer and closer, until she slammed him square in the face sending him to the ground. He winced as she came down as if to strike, yet then again she cupped his cheek,

"You'll what?" she whispered.

"I'll feel." he said looking up at her with those amazing Wyndam Pryce blue eyes

"Whats wrong with feeling?" whispered Emma.

"Because if I feel...I feel nothing but..."

"Regret, grief?" she whispered back his hand now at her side. Yet as his eyes started to water up and his lower lip started to tremble slightly.

"Pain...nothing but pain."

"Oh William." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the ex-killer.

* * *

Emma and William made it through the day, not quite ready to go to the hospital yet...they made it through in thier apartment. William would lie thier and for the first time in so very long they where good friends again.

"Remember that time we went fishing?" he asked lying on the couch and speaking almost wishfully.

"Which time?" she replied.

"The first time, how Liz said that we should be careful."

"Yeh, and Wren told us about the sharks that lived in the lake." she laughed, sitting on the floor her back to the couch.

"Why can't we go back Emma?"

"I don't know." she replied honestly. "But I wish I did."

* * *

On Sunday, Emma and William entered the hospital to see everyone sleeping in Wesley's room. Wilfred's head was on the bed as was Dawn's, both sitting in a chair. Nick and Robin where sitting in a sort of love seat of some kind, Nicks head was on Robin's shoulder. Yet in the middle of all this Wesley was awake reading a book. He looked up from his book and a smile came to his lips.

"William, Emma." he smiled. He looked around and slipped out of bed careful not to disturb the others. Every time he limped Emma winced. She had caused that. "I' knew you'd come." he said smiling bright as the trio walked down the hospital hall. Yet neither replied.

"I'm sorry." whispered William out of the blue after a comfortable silence for about 3 minutes. Wesley stopped walking.

"Emma, maybe you should go wake the others, get them breakfast."

"Yeh sure." she nodded before leaving the youngest Pryce brother alone with his eldest brother.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled as they went out to the small courtyard.

"It's ok really, compared to all the times people have tried to kill me your was nothing."

"Stop it." he said intensely. "Stop joking, because it isn't helping." Wesley became serious as he sat down on the stone bench. He took his baby brothers hands in his and looked at him in the eyes.

"William I don't blame you for what happened, "

"Who do you blame?"

"Well who ever did the explosion. Who ever separated us. Who ever made those phone calls saying that the others where dead." he said honestly and gently.

"How do you do that?" he whispered and looked at his eldest brother, and searched his eyes.

"Do what?"

'Make everything ok?"

"A talent I just recently picked up again." he shrugged. "and I actually have some good news.

"What?" he asked raising an eye brow. Wesley grinned as he took out a piece of paper.

"I had a friend in LA get me the legal work." he showed it to William. "I have legal custody of you untill your 18."

"Matt I-"

"I want you back in my life William...your my brother...and nothing you can say or do will ever change that." he said his eyes twinkling as he looked up at him.William looked back at him as he cried and held his older brother. He had to learn again, William had to learn was love was again, and the only person who could teach him was Shadow. no Wesley...no Matthew no wait...his brother.

Elizabeth Wattson watched from an alternate dimension in her apartment, Cordelia one of her best friends next to her.

"He doing it...he coming back.." said Cordy a smile on her face.

"Yeh...he is." smiled Liz

"Wooo English what the hell happened to you?" asked Gunn as he came in monday morning.

"Just a minor car accident I'm fine really." he said. He really was, turns out Wilfred picked up a thing or two on healing and most of his cuts weren't so servere now.

"Well English how's your family?" Wesley stopped at this comment. Gunn had hear rumors about Wesley and his father and expected him to be somewhat upset. Yet no, he turned to him his eyes full of joy.

"Wonderful, my families just wonderful." Gunn guessed there was a double meaning but didn't say a word..

Yet the dangers are not over because as this happened a god watched from above.

"Shadow is coming back onto the path, maybe killing him is not needed." said one of the voice's.

"No, the deaths of the others are still needed." and the face's of the Fang Gang and the Scooby's flashed in thier crystal ball.


	17. Limbo

"Wow" said Luke entering Wesley's apartment.

"Yes a bit crappy compared to your place I know."

"No, I mean it's so...so...homey." Luke replied looking around. Gunn and the others must of kept on cleaning it after he left. His apartment had pictures of friends on it, flowers on his table. Picking it up her read.

"Hmm it's for you." Wesley grinned.

"Let me see." gasped Luke reaching for the small note in Wesley's hand that came with the flowers. Yet Wesley quickly pulled it back.

"Dear William" he said in a feminine voice, while Luke continued to try to grab it from his teasing brother. "I hope you and Matt enjoy your new home together. "

"Give it back!" he said as he jumped yet Wes kept moving around the apartment out of his reach.

"Sincerely, Emma" he grinned then Luke tackled Wesley on the couch before taking the note and standing up.

"Ah-ha!" he grinned in victory, yet Wesley remained on the couch a smug smile on his face.

"So, Emma think you have a shot?" asked Wesley arching a brow. Luke merely turned his back to Wesley.

"I don't want to hurt her." he whispered. "I have done enough of that in the last 7 years to do it for a life time."

"Luke" Wesley said warmly standing up putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your not that person anymore."

"Yeh, uuuh where am I sleeping?"

"In my room, I'll crash on the couch tonight." Wesley replied still concerned, and Luke merely went to the back of the apartment to go to sleep.

There's always that place in between sleep, and being awake when you see certain things. Where you are in a place like limbo, yet for sleepers. Yet a lot can happen in this place. For Luke, he had taught himself

a long time ago how to stay there for long periods of time. It was there he sought guidance.

"Hello?" he cried in the shadowy depths of sleep limbo. Yet no one responded, no one has responded since he had turned evil. Yet suddenly horrid images flashed before his eyes. Fire, lighting, him smiling

almost proudly upon his damage. Then he felt himself totally fall asleep and be totally submerged in the images. Death, screams, him laughing. No, no! This wasn't happening. This is impossible! This is-

"LUKE!" cried Wesley shaking his little brother violently. Luke awoke, dark hair in tangles, bead of sweat forming on his chestless body.

"W-w-Wesley?" he whispered and stuttered. "Oh dear god Wesley." he muttered as Wesley concerning wrapped arms around his little brother.

"It's ok little brother I'm right here."

"I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry." he whispered crying on hi brothers shoulder. He had to get through this. He absolutely had to. He would not let his brother suffer, even if it meant his own life, he will not let

him suffer.


End file.
